Secret Trio -- Among Ghosts
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: A paranormal convention in Amity Park. A ghost. A dragon. And a ninja. Sounds like a promotional advertisement for a cheesy corny comedy movie. It is not as fortunate as that. When three villains work together to take what they want, all hell will break loose. This is a three way crossover with American Dragon, Danny Phantom, and Randy Cunningham.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeahh, I got in on the 'Secret Trio' story group. If you guys like it, I might write a sequel after this one. It would either focus on Jake or Randy, whereas this story focuses on Danny. Welp, who knows, amiright?**

 **This is going to be updated weekly, except for a week in december. I'll be on a cruise, and you can't have internet connection on the cruise. How stupid is that, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon, or Randy Cunningham.**

* * *

Danny growled inhumanely as he glanced up at the sky. He noticed the pink fog that was drawing nearer to Amity Park, "This has Plasmius written all over it," he hissed out as his green neon eyes seemed to pulsate with his anger and rage.

Jake glanced at his comrade with worry, he knew that all of that animosity towards a single man was not any good for his aura, "Danny-!" He began to say but was cut off as Danny Phantom soared into the sky at an immeasurable speed. Jake had to close his eyes due to the force and opened them soon after, "Wait!" He yelled as he spread his wings and took to the sky after him.

Randy let out a sigh as he finally caught up to the duo, just for them to take off into the sky without him again, "Oh, no! Go ahead! I'll catch up!" He yelled in complete sarcasm as he felt sweat start to stick to the inside of his ninja suit. "This is _so_ not bruce!" He hissed under his breath as he wrapped his ninja scarf around his hand for momentum, much like one would with a lasso, "No one ever thinks about the guy who can't fly!" He mumbled as the scarf found its way around a lamppost. He rode the wind until he reached the next lamppost, his irritation steadily building up, "Really, Nomicon?" He asked rhetorically, "It's 2015, maybe the Ninja should be able to _fly_!" He complained as he shook his head.

A ghost.

A dragon.

And a ninja.

Sounds like a promotional advertisement for a cheesy corny comedy movie. It is not as fortunate as that. When three villains work together to take what they want, all hell will break loose.

* * *

Amity Park was a hotspot for ghost activity. Everyone knew that, what, with the recent ghost invasion of Amity. It was televised, some called it the invasion of the Ghost King. Amity Park disappeared entirely off the face of the planet, startling the Earth like never before. It was after this incident that Amity Park began to host its own Paranormal Convention. It brought visitors from all over the world to witness the strange occurrences; that being daily ghost sightings. The Fentons are known as renowned ghost hunters, and will have a special booth devoted to them…

"I don't see why Danny and I have to go," Jazz stated as she crossed her arms in defiance, "We're already the laughing stock of the town!" She complained.

"I kind of agree with Jazz on this one," Danny mumbled as he looked down at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand. "I mean, we _just_ got over with the Ghost King incident…" He tried to persuade, looking up at his parents enthusiastic faces, he knew they weren't getting out of this.

Jack embraced his son with a bone crushing hug, "But we're Fentons! And Fentons stick together!" He boasted as he glanced at Maddie, who was packing her suitcase with a gleaming smile, "Right, Mads?" He asked.

Maddie glanced up with a nod, "Whatever you say sweetie!" She shrugged off her husband's speech as she found packing was a better investment of her time.

"Okay," Danny said as Jack moved away, the young ghost hybrid glanced at the man that was sitting tea on the couch nonchalantly, "But why, _exactly_ , is Vlad coming with us?" He asked, letting a hint of fear in his tone.

His question, along with his tone, made Vlad glance up from his tea with a smirk, "I have a background in the paranormal, Daniel," he reminded the teen as he placed his tea down on the coffee table in front of him, "And your dear mother asked me to come," he stated, "How could I ever decline such a wondrous talented woman such as her?" He asked rhetorically as Jack quickly sat down by the man.

"It's going to be just like in college again, eh, Vladdie?" Jack boomed as he punched Vlad in the arm, from which the man hissed under his breath at the fat man's physical contact with him. "Except without getting graded on stuff! I can't wait!" Jack yelled in excitement, standing up as he nearly knocked over the tea on the table. Vlad quickly grabbed the tea before it fell onto the floor, but only managed on spilling it on his expensive suit. He let out another hiss in anger as the scalding hot liquid seeped through them.

"Actually, it might be fun," Danny mused as he smirked at the misery that Vlad was currently in. The rest of the adults quickly disbanded, leaving Vlad and Danny alone in the living room, "Just so you know, I'm watching you," he warned.

Vlad stood up and put his arms behind his back, not bothered at all by the tea any longer, "And I, you, little badger," he said as he walked over to where the teen was to whisper something in his ear, "But with you watching me, and me watching you…" He trailed, making Danny tense up in anticipation, "Who will be watching your _idiot_ father?"

Danny moved quickly away from him and glared up at the man, "Leave him alone, Plasmius!" He yelled as his eyes illuminated green from anger. "You touch one hair on my dad's head and I'll-!" He threatened as Vlad chuckled, moving his hand to ruffle the teen's hair. The fatherly action made Danny freeze up suddenly; he didn't expect the older hybrid to do that.

"Temper, temper," Vlad remarked as Danny quickly pulled away from the man.

"Don't touch me!" Danny hissed as his eyes illuminated a more neon green, "I mean it, leave him alone!" He yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

Vlad looked on at the teen before shaking his head, "As if _you_ could stop _me_ , Daniel," he stated dryly as he started to walk away, "Enjoy the convention!" He said as a goodbye as Danny's eyes stopped glowing green.

The teen stared at the man's retreating form and narrowed his eyes, "He's planning something alright…" He trailed as he started to pack a water bottle for the day's event. Since Vlad's back was turn, the teen didn't know that Vlad was showing a malicious smirk across his face as he exited the front door.

* * *

"Uhh, repeat that?" Randy asked as his mother stood in front of him with a grin and holding a brochure. "Because I _think_ you said we were leaving _Norrisville_ for the weekend-!" He began to say but was interrupted by his mother.

"We are, Randy," his mother said as she handed him the brochure, "I know how you want to stay in Norrisville…" She trailed as she brought out his suitcase which was under his bed. He bit his lip nervously as she almost grabbed the Nomicon, but it luckily fell under his bed safely as the suitcase was brought out. "You and that _boy_ …" She mumbled, unsure of Randy's friend's name.

Randy slightly narrowed his eyes, they had been friends for years, and his mother always forgets his name, "Howard," he supplied, making his mother look up at him.

She nodded, "Howard," she said with uncertainty, "Will have to play another weekend. Your father is interested in that Amity Park incident, and they're having their first annual convention!" She stated with a grin, making her way out the door, "You haven't been out of town since your _eighth_ grade year! This will be _good_ for you!" She yelled as she exited his room, completely oblivious to his inner despair at the announcement.

"I can't leave Norrisville!" He yelled as he placed his hands on his head in hysterics, "I'm the Norrisville ninja!" He whispered harshly as he dramatically fell to his knees on his carpeted floor, "Who's going to protect the stanked kids if I leave?" He asked in thought as he eyed his cell phone, "I'm so honkin sorry for this, Howard," he mumbled as he sent his best friend a text message.

"Randy, are you coming?" His father called from out in the hall, "We're going to be late!"

Randy eyed the book under his bed and was darting his eyes between the book and the suitcase, deciding on what to do with the sacred ninja Nomicon, "It's only for a weekend, what's the _worst_ that can happen?" He asked as he closed the suitcase, grabbing it by the handle and proceeded to walk out of the room, choosing to leave the book behind.

He waited a few seconds before running back into his room in a panic run, "Since it's _only_ a weekend, what's the harm in taking it with me, right?" He asked in a rush as he quickly opened up his suitcase and shoved the Nomicon in there before slamming it shut.

"Randy!" His mother yelled in a frustrated tone, borderline on anger.

"Coming!" He yelled as he was now ready to leave and started to make his way down to where his parents were waiting patiently, "Only for a weekend," he reminded himself, trying to calm his nerves, "Norrisville will be _fine_ without the ninja…" He trailed as he swallowed down his hero complex and faced his parents with a smile, "Let's go!" He stated in excitement. The promise of a new change of scenery was welcoming, and who said that super heroes don't need vacations?

* * *

"Grandpa, why do we have to go _this_ weekend?" Jake asked as they sat on the airplane. It was only Jake and his grandpa since his friends were preoccupied with a field trip this weekend. "Rose wanted to walk around the zoo together!" He complained, "With me!" He added to add to his misery of being away from his love interest, "Do you understand how important this weekend was _supposed_ to be?" He asked, slumping in his seat slightly.

"That girl is nothing but trouble for you," Lao Shi lectured as he shook his head, ignoring the state of agony his grandson was in, "I wish you could see that, my grandson…" he mumbled as he looked out the airplane window.

Jake looked up with a raise eyebrow, "What's that supposed to-?" He asked, but was interrupted by a young child kicking his seat behind him. He lunged forward as he let out a growl of annoyance, allowing his dragon tongue to slither out of his mouth in anger.

Lao Shi rolled his eyes as he brought his attention back to the window, "Be mindful of the child, but never act out in violence," he lectured, as Jake nodded, transforming his tongue back to normal. He took in mind to what his grandfather said, and took in a deep breath.

 **Kick**.

The protector of magical creatures needed to be calm and collected.

 **Shove**.

To stand up for everyone…

 **Kick**.

" _That's_ _it_!" Jake yelled as his dragon tongue slipped out again. He turned around, seeing nothing but uncontrolled rage, "Hey, kid! I'm going to _eat_ you if you don't stop!" He yelled, throwing more threats at the seven-year old that was beyond terrified at the dragon tongue on a human.

"Why do I even bother?" Lao Shi whispered as he felt a headache was starting to form and placed a hand up to it, "Ah…I do it for the protection of all…" He mumbled as he glanced at Jake spewing more threats at the child behind him. Jake had his knees on the seat and was now breathing fire in an attempt to scare him, "But at what cost?" Lao Shi stated dryly as he watched his grandson act in an unamused manner.

The flight attendant came around and moved the annoying child to the front of the plane. He was talking about how a monster was in front of him and was crying, all the while pointing to Jake. Jake, in turn, was whistling a tune nonchalantly as he looked in front of him. "Oh, you never told us where we're going, grandpa."

Lao Shi turned to Jake with a small smile, "Amity Park, home of the ghosts-!" He started to say but was cut off by Jake whose face became annoyed.

"I hate ghosts! They're so annoying!" He yelled as he was smacked in the forehead by Lao Shi's dragon arm before he reverted it back to normal before anyone noticed.

"No interrupting!" He scolded as he shook his head in disappointment. Jake was rubbing his wound as he had tears forming out of the corner of his eyes, "As I was _saying_ ," he hissed out as he glanced at his grandson with a glare before looking to the front of the plane, "It is the home of the ghosts. Since they are magical creatures, it is our job to regulate the peaceful ones. Have you heard of Danny Phantom?" He asked as he looked over at Jake.

His head perked up as he looked at his grandfather, "No, never heard of him," he answered honestly.

Lao Shi rolled his eyes upwards, not expecting anything less of his lazy grandson, "He is the one who defeated Pariah Dark," he stated, he watched how Jake's eyes widened at the familiar name, "However, he is the protector of humans."

"But he's a ghost!" Jake yelled as he watched his grandfather become more annoyed at his bluntness, "Shouldn't he protect other ghosts?" He asked in innocent curiosity.

"You are a dragon," Lao Shi stated as he eyed his grandson, "Does that mean you should always protect dragons?" He countered with the argument. Jake opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it. His grandpa did have a point. "Because he has an obsession of protection of humans," Lao Shi said as he looked out the window, "Do not engage the Phantom, you will not be able to fight him."

Jake scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Please, like he can handle my super awesome _dragon_ powers!" He said in absolute confidence making his grandfather sigh in frustration.

"We'll be there for a convention in an hour," Lao Shi stated as he looked at Jake, "Do not cause any trouble, do you hear me, Jake?" He asked as Jake looked at him.

"Uh…" Jake trailed as he stood up straight in his seat, "Yeah," he finished lamely. He was speechless that his grandfather was being so honest with him. "Promise, grandpa…" He said quietly. Lao Shi nodded as he leaned his head back in the seat, closing his eyes in an attempt at some rest. "Ghosts, huh?" He asked with a grin, "I still think I can handle them! I wouldn't be much of a hero if I couldn't!" He yelled to himself as he flexed his arm, "Look at that muscle!"

His grandpa let out a sigh, "That's just fat from your constant chip eating…" He mumbled as he shook his head slightly.

Jake immediately put down his arm as his face started to grow red, "That's – That's not!" He began to argue but looked over to the side with a frustrated huff.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Another Friday, another update! I might not be able to update next week, but the week after that there should be another chapter! Keep that in mind, I'll be out in the ocean somewhere. I won't be able to update. Which is sad, but we all gotta go on a cruise sometime, right?**

 **I'm glad that everyone likes it so far, and let me tell you, this story is going to be structured just like the cartoon. I'll try and have 'funny' moments in here, just like the shows, but I don't do 'funny'. We'll see how it turns out!**

 **How many of you guys have actually been to a convention before? I've been, and there's been no breathing room, or walking room, or anything. It might seem like a fun idea, but oh boy. The first Megacon I went to, I spit on a guy. I'm not lying, I spit on a guy because he wouldn't move. And the look he gave me. Priceless.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon, or Randy Cunningham.**

 **Among ghosts**

* * *

The convention was suffocating. Danny wasn't even ten minutes into the paranormal convention and he was ready to head home. He lost track of his family members, and was now in the mass of the thousands of people that had flocked there. The young half ghost couldn't breathe, and he felt himself go intangible on instinct.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Danny asked himself with a prideful grin before taking a moment to assess his surroundings. He realized that he had been swept away by the people and ended up on the other end of the massive room, "Well, that's just great…" The teen grumbled out as he rolled his eyes. He took a step forward, determined to head back to where his family was, more importantly his dad since Vlad had threatened to kill him. Again.

The young half ghost took another step forward, when he collided with someone. They both landed on the ground, a small group of people some space for the two people to stand up. Danny dropped his intangibility and was confused that somebody had ran into him. He found the culprit of a fourteen year old with spiked purple hair. "Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked as he stood up, his hero complex acting up. He offered his hand out to the recovering teenager, who rubbed his head as he looked up at the offered hand.

"Yeah," he grumbled out as he took the hand with a steady grip. Danny was taken aback slightly at the pure strength that the small teen in front of him possessed, "Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile, placing his hand back down to his side, "I honestly didn't see you there," he apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," Danny waved it off with a small grin of his own, "I kind of blend in to the crowd around here…" He mumbled, scanning his eyes through the crowd. By the looks of things, he had gotten swept among the crowd yet again and ended up farther away from where he had started. Deciding on taking his time to get back, he placed his own hand down by his side, "My name's Danny," he introduced himself.

The purple haired boy patted down his blue jacket down to get rid of any dust particles, "Randy," he said with a sheepish smile, "I'm a little lost though, I kind of got separated from my folks," he mused with a small shrug.

Danny let out a chuckle, "Yeah, same here," he stated, gesturing to the edge of the convention center, "They're actually at a booth over there," he said, pointing his thumb to the back of them, "I just need to head back over there."

"Good luck on that!" Randy stated in a sarcastic manner, "I've been trying to get back to my parents for about twenty minutes now!" He yelled as he crossed his arms, "The real kicker?" He asked rhetorically as he shook his head in disbelief, "The convention hasn't even been opened that long!"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked as he let out a chuckle, "They must be looking for you, then," Danny said, making Randy laugh this time.

"I doubt it," the purple haired boy mused as he started to walk, "They've wanted to come to this convention for a few weeks," he said, "And I doubt my disappearance would even worry about them anyways."

Danny could relate to Randy. With the amount of ghost fighting that he did on a regular basis, his parents never notice that he's gone. They hardly pay any attention to him, except for when he's late for curfew. Somehow they take notice of him then, "Tell me about it…" He mumbled under his breath. It was mostly to himself, but Randy had heard it with his enhanced hearing due to being the ninja.

They walked a few steps more until the current of people started to push them back again, "Okay! I'm getting pretty sick of this!" Randy complained as he rolled his eyes, "Where are all these people going?" He hissed as one of the running people bumped into him, making him fall down on the ground for the second time that day.

"Or, what are they running _from_?" Danny asked, his ghost sense going off.

Randy noticed this and rose an eyebrow, "Was that your breath?" He asked, making Danny tense under the unwanted attention at his ghost sense, "Dude, it's not even cold in here, how could you see your breath?" He asked, mostly to himself trying to figure out the anomaly in front of him.

The ninja didn't get to press any more questions since a flaming green Mohawk started to draw nearer to them, "Watch out!" Danny yelled, instantly pulling Randy away from the ghost's path. In half than a second, a green glowing blade had impaled the spot that the teen ninja had just been in.

"W-What was that?" Randy questioned, getting his nerves to calm down immediately.

"Skulker…" Danny hissed under his breath as he looked over at where a floating robotic ghost was hovering, his arms crossed, "And here I thought it would be a _peaceful_ weekend," Danny said with absolute sarcasm.

Skulker looked down at the two teens in front of him with a smirk, "Whelp," he addressed Danny, making the teen frown in response, "I have been assigned a job," he informed him, "And I'm excited to inform you that it's to hunt you," Skulker finished, taking out two ghost hunting guns from his arsenal of weapons.

Danny narrowed his eyes at the ghost in front of him, "It's no secret, Skulker, you can just say that you're here to keep me preoccupied while Plasmius initiates whatever scheme he has planned," he hissed out. He glanced at Randy and then quickly started to run away.

"Running away?" Skulker questioned before letting out a dark smirk, his hair growing a small fraction in excitement, "I always enjoy the hunt!" He yelled, sending his rockets into full throttle after the running teen.

Once the two were away, Randy could only stand up slowly and look to where they had disappeared to, "He seemed so _calm_ ," Randy thought out loud, remembering the unwavering focus that his new friend had on his face, "But that's a robot," Randy recalled the floating figure, " _Sort_ _of_ ," he said as he squinted his eyes in confusion, "And I can deal with robots, even if they're _flying_ robots!" He yelled, taking out the ninja scarf from his jacket, "And here I thought I wouldn't get to use you!"

* * *

Danny Phantom fired a few ecto-blasts at the ghost pursuing him, only for Skulker to deflect them with an automatic pink shield, "The shields are new!" Danny mused, flying faster, trying to gain more distance; an advantage, "Let me guess, another upgrade from Plasmius?" He asked rhetorically, he already knew where his enemy got more of his weaponry from.

"Do you like it?" Skulker asked with a grin on his face before the shields disappeared. Danny glanced back and noticed that the shields turned green and shot his own attack right back at him. The half ghost dodged the first two and then turned invisible the next three to avoid getting hit.

"No!" Danny yelled out, becoming more frustrated as they flew over the panel that his parents were at. He looked down and noticed that Vlad was smirking up at him. The teen grew more annoyed when the older half ghost had the audacity to give him a small wave, "You-!" Danny started to yell out, but was stopped when Skulker grabbed hold of his body.

Skulker gave him a demeaning smile, "Can't have you interfering in any schemes!" He yelled, watching how flustered Danny was at trying to get out of the ghost's grasp, "That would dock my pay!" He said simply, bringing the two of them intangible.

Danny placed his hands on the ghost's arms, trying to get free from his entrapment, "Skulker! Let go!" He yelled, not paying close enough attention to what the ghost was pulling out of his arsenal. It was only when Skulker turned it on that Danny's attention was immediately drawn to it. The teen's eyes widened in recognition, "No, stop!" He yelled.

"I see you're familiar with this device; the Plasmius Maximus," Skulker introduced before drawing it closer to the teen he held in his hand, "This will make hunting you much more easier," he stated with a smirk, drawing the device even closer.

"You don't understand what's at stake here!" Danny yelled, making Skulker frown at the teen's attempt to dissuade him from his actions, "Somebody could die!"

Skulker seemed to think about this for a small fraction of a statement, "This doesn't reflect back on me," he stated, "Wouldn't it be your fault because you weren't there?" He asked, putting the guilt on the teen.

The ghost's words hit the teen like a knife, "I…" He trailed, looking down at his parents' panel, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop whatever scheme that Vlad was planning today. He would be powerless in a few seconds, and after that…

"Ninja ball!" A voice called out, that Danny thought he recognized. The teen looked back up and tried to look at where the voice was coming from, but all he knew was that Skulker hissed out in pain before dropping him. A small fire exploded that revealed both Danny and Skulker to the public.

As Danny was falling, he turned himself intangible before the thousands of people at the convention could see him. He looked over to where the attack had originated from and spotted a teenager clad in a black suit, "Thanks!" Danny stated as he floated over to where the teenager was standing, "I think?" He asked, staying a safe distance away from the teen.

The ninja looked at him, even though he wasn't visible to the naked eye, "That robot almost got you, how are you holding up?" He asked Danny, who rose an eyebrow.

"Usually I ask that to people, not the other way around," Danny said with a small grin on his face. The ninja shrugged before people started to clap at the seemingly harmless explosion that happened a few feet in the air. Danny knew that people probably thought that it was part of the convention, and as long as they didn't look for him at a paranormal convention, he was fine with that. "Who are you?" He asked, making the ninja frown slightly.

"I uh…Don't really have a name…" He said, scratching his covered face, "Just call me ninja," he offered a plain name.

Danny chuckled, "A little unoriginal, don't you think?" He asked watching how the ninja frowned a little at the comment, "I'm Phantom," he introduced before he started to fly away. With the ninja's eyes following him, Danny knew that he could see him even when he was intangible, "You should probably head away from the people," Danny offered his advice, the ninja looking up in partial confusion, "This _is_ a paranormal convention," the half ghost deadpanned with a smirk.

The ninja smacked his head, "Point proven!" He yelled as he eyed the ghost floating away, "You better be careful around here, that robot isn't gone for good," he said. He watched as Phantom opened his mouth to say something, but Randy needed to head back and find his parents. If there was a robot here, then that meant that it wasn't safe for them, "Smoke bomb!" He yelled, throwing a small pellet onto the ground before disappearing.

"A ninja?" Danny asked in confusion as he landed on the ground, dropping his intangibility as he transformed back into Danny Fenton, "And here I thought ghosts were the highlight of Amity Park!" He stated, shaking his head.

"Danny?" Randy asked as he rounded a corner, the crowd thinning out because of the fire show that was presented a few seconds ago, "Are you okay? That robot was chasing after you!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, "He seemed dangerous!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "It was actually a ghost, and well," he said as he smiled, "Amity Park is notorious for having them," he stated.

Randy narrowed his eyes, "He had guns!" He yelled, trying to get it through his new friend's head that that wasn't normal at all. Any other teenager, save for himself and possibly Howard, would be frozen stiff at the sight of a gun being aimed at them.

"I'm a ghost hunter's son, Randy," Danny sighed, "I'm actually Danny Fenton," he introduced fully as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh," Randy said with a nod, not letting the words register through his head, "Wait, what?" He asked, stumped at the familiar last name. He quickly took out the brochure from his pocket and fumbled with it for a few seconds before holding it out to the teen in front of him, "You mean son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, Fenton?!" He asked in an excited huff, his eyes widening at meeting one of the guests of honor at the convention.

Danny nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's me," he said as he glanced back at the crowd and found that they were moving again, and if he had any hopes of meeting back with his family at any point today, then he had better move quickly, "Listen, I really have to go back to my family, we have a panel in another thirty minutes," he said, walking backwards with a slight wave of his hand.

Randy nodded in understanding, "I actually have to find out where my parents are," he said with a small smile, "I mean, I can go without _them_ for a long amount of time," he defended, placing his hands out in front of him defensively, "But can they really go without _me_?" He asked with a smug grin.

"I can relate," Danny agreed with a grin back at him.

"Catch you later, Danny!" Randy yelled as he started to run into the mass of people. Danny did the same, but in the opposite direction. After all, he needed to find his family, but he had a bone to pick with Vlad. Anger surged through the young halfa as he thought about how Vlad wanted him powerless to stop his future plans. Danny knew he needed to stop Vlad while the game had just begun.

* * *

"My back!" Jake yelled, stepping off of the plane, stretching his back with a pained expression, "How can you stand to sit still for so long?" Jake asked his grandfather.

"Years of experience," Lao Shi stated with a small smile, "We must head off, I am afraid that the convention has started without us."

Jake let out a roll of his eyes, "Why do you want to get there so bad, anyways?" He asked, taking a step forward before a cramp surged through his lower back area. The teen stretched his back again, a useless attempt to relieve the pain he was feeling.

Lao Shi didn't stop to wait for his grandson, "We are, of course, guests of honor," he stated with a knowing grin, bringing out the convention brochure from his pocket.

"Grandpa-Master-Say-What?" Jake asked in moderate confusion as he snatched the brochure from his grandfather, who looked a little annoyed at such a brute action. The teen examined the paper in front of him and rose his eyebrows in realization, "What – I didn't sign up for this!" Jake protested as he looked back up at his grandfather, who snatched the paper back with a glare.

" _You_ didn't, _I_ did," Lao Shi hissed, bringing the paper back into his pocket, "What have I told you, Jake?" He asked as he quizzed his pupil in front of him.

Jake rose an eyebrow, trying to think about what his grandfather had said in the past, "The path to the dragon is to share candy with your little sister?" He asked, making a wise ass comment. Jake let out a smirk as he said it, but it was quickly wiped away when his grandfather smacked his across his head for the second time that day. The teen immediately rubbed his abused head with his hands as tears fell from his eyes.

Lao Shi was unimpressed, "Do _not_ engage in fighting with the protector of Amity Park!" He lectured with narrowed eyes.

"I thought that was more of a suggestion!" Jake reasoned as he placed his hands down to his sides. At seeing the unrelenting stare he was getting, Jake let out a scowl, "Fine, I won't fight him! Are you happy?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Ecstatic," Lao Shi mumbled dryly before continuing his way out of the small terminal of the airport that they had landed in.

Jake pouted as he crossed his arms, "Can I at least meet him?" He asked, making Lao Shi turn around with an intense stare, " _What_?" Jake snapped, "At least I didn't say I wanted to fight him!" He defended.

Lao Shi let out a sigh, "You must pay more attention to my lectures, my grandson," he grumbled before walking back over to Jake with a raised index finger, "Dragons and ghosts are natural enemies," he stated, making Jake's eyes grow wide, "I do not have to tell you who is stronger when in battle."

"Is it the dragon…?" Jake squeaked out, although he received no answer, "Grandpa?" He asked, running after his grandfather, a little fearful to be out in the open in Amity Park by himself because of the ghosts that inhabit the area, "Grandpa, wait up!" He yelled.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, after a long - Almost month - of absence, I am back once again with this story. Now, the reason why the pacing is going just a little bit slow, is because this is a Saturday, and the convention is supposed to last the weekend. So, a lot can possibly go down at a convention, hence why it might seem like it's going slow. That, and the characters need interactions with each other. This story will continue past the weekend as well, but the weekend is where most of the shtuff is going to go down.**

 **No Danny in this chapter, instead, two more people will be introduced. Thought I'd focus more on Jake and Randy because I've been leaving them out mostly.**

 **My vacation was great, thanks for asking! The cruise took too long tho, and I was really missing land. I don't think I could be a pirate if I wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Haha.**

 **Among Ghosts**

* * *

Jake's movements were still when he walked up the grand steps to the convention. Not to mention, but he was charged with handling the luggage. He had at least three carry-on bags, and four roll-able suitcases. And he was walking up eight flight of stairs. He would have made a wise crack about being sent off to war, but at this point in the day, he really didn't want to add a third injury to his head.

"We should have at least brought Fu Dog with us!" Jake complained, not wanting to build his endurance or whatever other lesson his grandfather was planning in his head. Lao Shi ignored him and proceeded to walk up the stairs effortlessly. Jake needed to catch a breather, it had been a long time before he had conquered stairs this big. "Seriously!" Jake let out a whine under his breath. Although he was so out of oxygen, it sounded more like he was just struggling to say that word alone.

"You okay, man?" Asked a teenager that was tall. Jake looked up at the teen from his hunched over form, almost about to collapse from exhaustion. The half dragon was about to give his response, but he started to fall backward with all the weight that was put on him. "Whoa, I got you!" The teen yelled in support, placing a sturdy hand on Jake's upper back.

Once the American dragon was standing on his own two feet again, he managed to bring out a smile, "Thanks," he muttered, the hot Amity Park sun pouring down on him.

The teen waved off his gratitude with his hand, "Hey, don't worry about it," he stated with a small smile on his face. He then examined the amount of baggage that the teen was carrying and frowned, "What…exactly are you doing with all that, anyway?" He asked, pointing lazily to the bags.

"Convention," Jake sputtered out. Just saying that word was filling the teen with exhaustion. The day had begun when the sun came up, and now it was mid-day. He was about to fall over, and prayed that if nothing else, this day would get over quickly. The teen rose his eyebrows, wanting more information, "My grandfather has a booth and is speaking…" He trailed out, letting out a tiring sigh, exposing what he truly thought about all this madness, "It's pretty great," he sarcastically spat out.

"I'm heading up to the convention too," the teen informed offering his hand out to the teen in front of him, "I'm a little late though, for some reason I slept through all of my five alarms," the teen added as an afterthought. He knew it was strange, he made sure that all of them were set and was on the most obnoxious setting so he could help Danny set up. Sam even recorded him singing all of the songs by Ember as his wakeup song.

Jake let out a snort at that, "Five alarms?" He asked, "Don't you think that a little much?" He asked in a nervous tone. He saw the outstretched hand still there and decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth. He was thankful that this random teen wanted to help him in the first place. The tall teenager didn't seem to think much of the added weight as they both proceeded up the stairs. Jake in a much better condition than before.

The teen let out a small frown, "Apparently not enough!" He argued weakly, and Jake let out a small grin in response, "This your first time in good old Amity Park?" He asked, confirming his suspicions. Jake nodded, and the teen nodded back in response.

"I'm from New York," Jake stated, "Jake," he introduced with a small smile.

"Tucker," the tall teen stated as they both reached the top of the stairs, "Well, I'd love to help you more from this point on, but I gotta meet up with my friend," Tucker said, making Jake nod. He understood, he was glad that the native teen bothered to help him at all. "See you later, Jake!" He yelled, darting into the convention center, sweat pouring off of him.

Jake watched as he ran in, almost running into the double doors that was the entrance, "And here I thought he was cool…" He mumbled, almost placing his hands in front of his eyes when Tucker almost ran into a group of girls. They screamed, and Tucker let out a shrilly scream that was a higher pitched.

"Sorry!" Tucker yelled from within the convention center. He started to run again, but stopped when he looked back with a cheeky grin on his face, "Actually, not sorry, are any of you single?" He asked in a hurried rush. Jake watched as they splashed their complimentary water on him and proceeded to huff away. Tucker stood there, drenched, and Jake thought he would get angry, or furious. Instead, the tall teen let out a shrug and mumbled out a, "Worth a shot," before continuing on his sprint.

Jake shook his head, "What _is_ that guy?" He asked, a little envious at how much confidence that the teen held within him. Jake was a teen super hero, and not even he had the courage to talk to girls the way his new friend had. He didn't even want to think about how long it took him to talk to Rose…

He was pushed out of his thoughts when his grandfather started to yell for him. From the tone of his voice, he knew that he was going to get a stern lecture about keeping up with him, or something about the right path to the dragon. "Yadda, yadda, yadda…" Jake grumbled out, just thinking about the incoming lecture, and how draining it would be on him.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Randy!" His mother greeted him as he managed to find them through the thick mass of people. Randy, who was just alerted to his mother's presence, was still in mid sprint when he found them. He suddenly stopped, making his jacket do a small dance before resting to the sides. "That was a long bathroom break!" She stated, not bothering to look up from the many booths.

Randy let out a sigh and walked over to his mother, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. He didn't even say anything about how he never said he was going to the bathroom in the first place, "Mom, listen, I think that we should leave," he stated, getting right down to the point. His parents were in danger if there was a rampant robot on the loose. Even to him, the robot seemed more menacing than the robotic chimps he was forced to face back in Norrisville.

His mother waved him off, walking over to the next booth. She never looked up at her son, or even listened to what he had said, "That's nice," she chided, making the teen become annoyed that it always turned out like this. He was in high school now, he was chosen as the ninja, and still he was treated as a child by his parents. Randy looked for his father, but couldn't find him. His worry came back tenfold, and he quickly looked around the small aisle.

"Uh, where's dad?" He asked, panic in his tone, and his mother still, never bothered to look up.

"Bathroom," she responded carelessly, "I could get this for Aunt Judy!" She gleamed, picking up a small set of earrings that had a green ghost on them. Randy rolled his eyes and had a frown on his face. He had seen a ghost up close and personal, and he wasn't even green. Actually, the more he thought about Phantom, the more human he started to look. He shrugged off the thought and glanced at his mother again, waiting to see if she would turn her attention back on him. He waited a few seconds until he decided to call it quits.

He started to walk away, already frustrated with his mother's lack of attention to him, "Great talk," he muttered under his breath, his anger getting the better of him. He searched the signs for the bathroom, and found a fluorescent sign that was pointing across the convention center. Randy wasted no more time and was now on the hunt for his father. His father who always seemed to blend into the crowd. The teen bit his lower lip, his anxiety growing, "Please still be in the bathroom!" He whispered his hope out loud, almost reaching his destination. He wasn't watching where he was going, and instead ran into a teen girl. "Sorry!" He yelled instinctively.

The girl let out a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it," she stated, starting to walk away. Only when she began to walk away did Randy notice that he had spilled whatever she was eating on her. His eyes grew wide, and he let out a yell and ran over to the retreating girl. She rose an eyebrow when she saw the teen in front of her, even more panicked than before.

"I-I-Is that chocolate?" He asked, pointing to the purple spot on her shirt. The girl looked down and let out a shrug, this teen was causing a panic for no good reason, "On your _shirt_?" He asked, as if to confirm that he had soiled her shirt by running into her. He didn't need to ruin someone's day, not when he was already in ninja mode about the robot from earlier.

"Yeah…?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion, "It's just a shirt, I have plenty of these at home," she stated, starting to walk away. It was true, she could just go get changed when she was done with this convention. It's not as if he had drowned her goldfish. If one could drown a goldfish.

Randy placed his hands up to his face, "But I just ruined your _shirt_!" He yelled, wanting to make it up to the girl somehow.

The girl nodded her head and then turned around to see the teen again, "Yup," she stated, glancing to the section of the convention where she was supposed to meet Danny, "Yup, you did," she nonchalantly said again, making Randy more and more panicked. She was already thinking about something else, but the teen in front of her took that as anger.

"Do you want mine?" He asked, already starting to take off his shirt, and the girl let out a grimace while placing her hands out to argue against it.

"What?" She asked, looking away from the teen, "Oh, no, no!" She protested, shaking her head, "You can keep that, and I'm going to _walk_ _away_ now," she stated, already walking away. Randy placed his shirt back on his body and watched as the girl walked away. He had probably just ruined her day, he was the worst. He headed into the bathroom, and hoped that his dad would be in there so he could bring them somewhere safe.

Sam let out a shiver at seeing the teen try so hard, "Teenagers from other towns are _weird_!" She yelled to herself, letting out another shiver at the act of chivalry. She was late to the convention today because for some reason, Tucker hadn't called to wake her up in time. He said something about five alarms, and how he thought it was weird. Sam, on the other hand, thought it was suspicious, and with Vlad being here, she could only assume that he had made sure they were late. She knew she had to get to Danny faster than before in case he needed her help, but she had skipped breakfast. So, to makeup for the lack of the nutritious meal, she stopped at one of the booths and ordered the chocolate ghost.

Glancing down at her shirt, she placed her finger into the smooshed chocolate ghost and then placed her chocolate coated finger to her mouth. She ate it and then let out a frown, "You'd think they'd taste better…Huh…" She trailed out, making her way to her friend, letting out angry glares at the people around her so they would let her proceed down the aisles without a hassle.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is it too late to say sorry? For not updating? Haha, sorry about that guys. I kind of didn't write any stories for a while.**

 **I got to the part that I wanted to get to. It was the bathroom scene with Randy and Jake that was an inspiration for me to write this story to begin with! The bad thing about waiting so long to continue this story is that I don't remember how the hell the storyline went.**

 **:/**

 **Oh well, hopefully there will be more frequent updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Among ghosts**

* * *

"Ah, Daniel…" Vlad stated, watching as the teenager was stomping over towards him. He was resting on the chair on the stage, waiting for the panel to start in the twenty minutes. From the way the younger halfa was glaring at him, the man knew that the teen hadn't appreciated his gift in the form of Skulker.

"Don't ' _Ah_ , _Daniel'_ me!" Danny yelled, mocking Vlad's voice as his eyes turned a neon green from his uncontrolled anger. "What the heck was that all about, Vlad?" He asked, referring to the battle with the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Or, why in particular he wanted him to be completely powerless for today.

Vlad merely smirked in response before touching his face gently with his index finger. Danny was watching him for a few seconds, his anger slowly simmering down. It had then transformed into a mild state of confusion. The teenager brought up his hand to where Vlad was pointing on his own face and pulled his hand away to look at it.

On his face was a faint amount of smoke mixed with ash. It was from the explosion that he and Skulker had caused, along with the Ninja. Danny didn't have time to dwell on the stupidly plain name before his eyes widened in fear. Anyone could know that he was in a fight with that on his face. Randy could have even known.

Deciding to ignore Vlad for the moment, he turned away from the man and rubbed his face; determined to get the gunk off of his face. He still had no clue where Sam or Tucker was, and for some reason his cell phone was working today. The teen quickly turned around and glared at the man, once again his anger returning tenfold.

"What have you been up to?" Danny asked slowly, purposefully drawling out the question from his suspicion.

"Honestly, Daniel, you'll need to be more specific…" Vlad trailed in mild amusement. He watched the teen send a gaze of scrutiny towards him before the man leaned back in his chair again, "Are you referring about your little _friends_?" Vlad asked, making the teen's eyes widen.

Danny suddenly let out a growl as he clenched his fists tightly, "I _swear_ if you've hurt them-!" He started to threaten before Vlad placed a hand in the air to wave off his concerns.

"I prefer my chess board less cluttered," Vlad stated, not admitting nor denying to what Danny was sputtering on about.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, running over to the stage. He pushed a few people out of the way as he did so, making them glare at him for his blatant rudeness. "Dude, sorry, I set _five_ alarms!" He defended, a little out of breath from his constant running. "I don't know what happened!"

Danny glanced over at Vlad who pretended to not pay attention to the newly added teenager, "I think _I_ do…" Danny muttered darkly over at the older halfa. He then looked back at his friend with a sigh before stepping away from the stage. Vlad wasn't going to give him any answers anyway; not without being cryptic about them.

Tucker watched his best friend with a raised eyebrow, "Is everything okay, man?" He asked, looking back at Vlad.

"With Vlad around?" Danny asked sarcastically before letting out a scoff, "Usually he likes to tell me his plans – to rub it in my face knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop him," he muttered, walking away so that Vlad hopefully couldn't hear him. "This time?" He asked, drawing Tucker's attention to him. The other teenager looked over at his best friend with worry, "He's not letting anything slip; not anything on accident anyways."

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she ran over to her friends. "Tucker? You beat me here?" She asked before her eyebrows raised in confusion, "And _why_ are you wet?"

For the first time, Danny noticed his friend's condition and rose his own eyebrows at him. "Yeah, why _are_ you wet?" He asked, trying to come up with all the possibilities. Tucker was glancing sideways with a shrug; not wanting to admit what happened. "I'm guessing rejection," Danny announced boldly, and Sam slowly nodded in agreement with Danny.

Tucker then grinned, making his guilt disappear instantly, "I think you _meant_ to say acceptance."

Danny and Sam looked at each other before looking back over at Tucker with unimpressed faces, "Rejection," they both said, making Tucker frown from it being said out loud.

"Say what you want, but I think they'll come around," Tucker added with confidence.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Sam said, almost heaving over with laughter, "You mean, you got rejected by _two_ girls?" She asked, stifling a chuckle from the situation. "That's, like, _double_ the rejection!"

Danny let out a chuckle, "In one day? I want to say that's a new record, but…" He trailed, glancing over at Sam. She was biting her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud uncontrollably.

Tucker looked unamused as he put on a straight expression, "Oh, ha ha, laugh it up," he muttered, glancing over to the booth next door before his eyes lightened up. "Oh, hey! That's that guy that I helped earlier!" He exclaimed, pointing his head over to the booth that only had two seats.

"The one with the green hair going on?" Sam asked, walking closer to the booth over to get a better look. "I wonder if he's Goth?" She muttered to herself raising an eyebrow at his unique hair style.

"He didn't seem like it to me," Tucker stated with a small shrug. "Come on, I'll introduce you," he gestured as he started to walk over to the booth. Danny was a little hesitant to meet the new kid that Tucker was so excited for them to meet. He didn't know why, but he just got this feeling that he didn't like him.

* * *

Randy walked into the bathroom and immediately looked through the stalls trying to find his father. He couldn't find him, and the teen let out a small disappointed sigh. It wasn't as if he got to see his father that often, but then they had to go to this strange convention out of the blue. Randy didn't know much about his dad, but he never pegged him for the sort to like ghosts of all things.

A spark of jealousy started to flood through him. His dad never talked about the Ninja back at home, but he would travel all the way to several towns over just to go to a paranormal convention? Wasn't he a paranormal figure? A reincarnated Ninja that saved the town from a demented sorcerer?

The teenager let out a sigh, choosing to go into a stall. After all, his family should be alright. The chances that they would get hurt were slim; but the chances were still there. If they hadn't noticed that he was gone yet, then they wouldn't go looking for him. A seeping feeling started to flow through him, a feeling of being alone.

He didn't have Howard here with him.

And he figured that his best friend would be incredibly ticked off at the fact that he had just left the town unprotected for his family's own appeasement. Randy wasn't expecting a text or a phone call from him; not after the way he had suddenly left.

A nudge from his book bag alerted him out of his thoughts.

He might have been physically alone, but at least he still had the Nomicon.

Pulling open the book as he took it out of the bag, he slapped in on his lap. "Alright, Nomicon, tell me what's up around here!" Randy yelled as he started to look on the pages in front of him. The strange letters started to mix and contort; literally drawing him into its world.

* * *

"Jake these are my friends, Danny and Sam," Tucker introduced with a grin.

Jake looked over at his new friend with a small smile. He wasn't good at meeting new people, but he really liked Tucker. He reminded him of Spud from back in New York. There were some differences, but they were mostly similar.

"Hey," Jake greeted, jumping down from the small stage. He walked a few steps before he was suddenly dowsed in water. Sam and Tucker let out a gasp before quickly turning their heads to look at Danny. He had his water bottle out with a few drops still spilling out of it. The young halfa didn't even remember doing that, and he seemed to have spaced out.

Danny blinked a few times before completely coming back to reality, "Oh, man!" Danny yelled, quickly throwing the empty water bottle on the ground as if it were poison itself. "I _really_ didn't mean to do that!" Danny defended, and he quickly looked at his two best friends.

Their gazes softened before Sam quickly turned to Jake with a sympathetic smile, "I'll go get napkins," she stated, running away from the area, but not before turning back to look at Danny again. He really did look sorry, and she knew that it wasn't like him to be a bully.

"It's fine, I'll just go to the bathroom and clean up," Jake said, looking over at Tucker and then at Danny who still held a remorseful face. Just as he passed Danny, the young halfa gave a thing frown.

"I don't know what came over me…" Danny muttered, looking into Jake's eyes.

"Look, I said it's fine," Jake said with a small smile of his own. "Besides it was a _hot_ day – you were actually doing me a favor," he added with his smile turning bigger. He then turned and made his way over to the bathroom.

Danny could fell Tucker's gaze on him and the young halfa looked over at his friend, "Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked, wanting to know what sparked his friend's odd behavior. It wasn't like Danny to be mean to someone he didn't even know. Dash, he could understand, but Jake was a cool guy.

The young halfa shrugged, "I-I don't know!" He yelled, "I spaced out, and before I knew it, I was holding an empty water bottle!" He defended, shaking his head adamantly, "I don't know what came over me."

"I believe you, dude," Tucker said with a thin smile before walking over and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You should head over to the panel, it's about to start in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny stated, placing his hand on his head as he walked back over to his booth. He passed an old stout man who was wearing a kimono. The young halfa didn't even glance over at him before continuing on his way.

It was the first panel of the day, and he looked up just as his sister walked over to him. "Danny, you okay?" She asked, concerned that the convention was getting to him. All of this could be hectic for a convention virgin. "You can skip out, if you want."

Danny shook his head and placed his hand down, "No, I'm fine," he said, looking up to see where he was sitting. He found that he was sitting in-between Vlad and his dad. Vlad looked over at the young halfa just as his eyes skimmed over the table. The older halfa gave him a smirk before patting the vacant seat. "On second thought…" Danny muttered, rolling his eyes at having to put up with Vlad's antics the entire thirty minute duration of the panel.

He took back what he said about thinking that it was going to be fun.

* * *

Jake walked into the bathroom door just as the last person exited. The young dragon looked around to make sure that no one was around to witness what he was about to do.

"Dragon up!" He yelled, morphing into a dragon before morphing back to a human. The effect that he desired happened immediately. His clothes were dry from the fire burning though his body from becoming a dragon. He shook out his red sleeves and was satisfied with it being dry.

Looking into the mirror, he couldn't help but think about Danny who had splashed him with water to begin with. For a split second, he could have sworn that the teen's eyes flashed red for only a second. The young dragon shook his head at that; there was nothing magical with Danny. If there was, then he would have sensed it.

Maybe the teenager had just spaced out for a few seconds and suddenly threw water at him.

Jake let out a sigh, anyway that the young dragon looked at it, it still didn't make sense at him. He knew that the older teenager was sorry about what he had done. Jake was good at reading people, and he could tell – practically smell – that Danny was telling the truth.

There was a gurgling from the stall a few stalls down from the left. Jake was suddenly tense, and he quickly turned around to hear it better. "Ear of the dragon!" Jake muttered before a red dragon ear popped up on the left side of his face. He leaned in towards the stall and started to walk over to where the enhanced gurgling was coming from.

When he stopped at the stall it was coming from, he was quiet for a few seconds. The steady stream of gurgling was still happening, and Jake started to worry about the man that was in there. Maybe he was having a stroke on the toilet?

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Jake asked, knocking loudly on the stall door. He waited, trying to hear for a response. All that he was met with was that same strange gurgling from before. "Sir?" He asked, trying the handle only to find in locked. "Sir, I'm going to bust down the door!"

He waited a few more seconds before gripped his hand tightly on the handle. He summoned his inner dragon strength and began to pull harshly on the handle. For all Jake knew, it was someone who needed medical attention.

All it took was two heavy pulls and it practically flew off its hinges. Jake placed the door by the side, and looked inside expecting to find an old man. He was certainly surprised to find a purple haired teenager with spaced out eyes and drooling.

Jake let out a disgusted face before reaching forward the shake the teenager awake.

It was then that Randy's eyes suddenly rolled forward, and the teen sat up – now fully conscious.

Jake looked into Randy's eyes, and Randy looked into Jake's.

Randy then started to shriek, mostly embarrassed that somebody caught him while he was ninja-ing out.

Jake started to shriek because he was startled by Randy's sudden shrieking.

A man walked into the bathroom before quickly walking back out.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while. I was busy with a summer internship, but that's kind of no excuse. Anyways, I'm back in the game as far as updates go, so watch out for them!**

 **Let's just jump right on in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Danny was trying to pay attention at the panel that his parents were hosting. It had been going on for a little over an hour and a half. He was starting to fall asleep, and he blinked his eyes quickly to avoid dozing off. He didn't understand why he was so exhausted - he wasn't new at all nighters and living off of small hours of sleep. Yet, his parents words started to blur together, and he was having a hard time trying to focus.

There was also the unwanted and unappreciated presence of Vlad. The young halfa held in a scoff at that, but he did manage to give the older hybrid a scathing glare from the corner of this eyes.

His anger was slowly diminishing and being replaced with the desperate urge to yawn.

Vlad was leaning on his elbow with his hand propping his head up in boredom. Danny could connect with him only on the level of exactly what his father was currently talking about. It was about ghosts and their natural born talent to cause havoc.

Vlad and Danny knew that wasn't exactly the case – it was due to their obsessions.

His parent's research were the farthest things from the truth, and Danny couldn't very well correct them. They would question him; how did you learn this? From what source? Why the sudden interest in ghosts?

And then he wouldn't have a secret any more.

So, instead, the wise choice was to stay quiet and let them hold onto their false beliefs.

Vlad noticed Danny's less than pleasant look towards him and how tired the boy was looking. He started to grow a small sadistic smirk on his face. He sat back in his seat slowly and crossed his arms across his chest. He was looking into the abnormally large crowd, pretending to be oblivious to the speech that was happening a few feet from him.

Danny rose an eyebrow. He knew something was up – Vlad doesn't normally smirk unless he's up to something. And he usually _almost_ is smirking. He followed the man's gaze and couldn't find anything unusual in that direction until he heard laughter emerge from the crowd.

Confused, the teenager glanced next to him to where his father was currently making his long winded speech about ghosts. He noticed that his father's pants were down and couldn't help but release a visual cringe at that.

" _Great_ , not only does the whole town think he's incompetent, but the neighboring towns do too…" Danny mumbled, slowly coming to a realization. There's only one man in the room that would find amusement in watching his father fail.

Slowly looking over at Vlad, he found that the man was even more relaxed in his seat – his legs were crossed and he looked over at the young halfa when the teen chose to look at him. Vlad flashed him another smirk before lowering his feet to the floor and standing up straight to address whatever anger the teenager was going to throw at him.

He didn't need to wait long.

Daniel was far too predictable.

"What did you do?" Danny demanded, his hands clenching from underneath the table. He was sure that they were illuminating a neon green light. The fury towards the man had definitely came from less humiliating acts against his father – but this was different.

This convention had actually _meant_ something to his father.

"I merely made his dreadful address more interesting…" Vlad drawled out slowly before he placed his elbows on the table and looked down at Jack with a sympathetic smile. "Jack, we should wrap up the panel," he stated, and he didn't miss when the teenager rolled his eyes.

Danny got up from his seat and stood in front of his dad protectively. He looked down at the table and found his sister covering her face with her hand. She was trying to hide herself from their dad's embarrassment. Right now, he wanted to do the same, but he had to take a stand against Vlad.

"I hear they're giving a discount on the ghost cookies all the way across the convention floor!" He yelled out, trying to make them leave. The tactic worked – they all fled from their seats eager to get a cheap deal from the expensive convention center.

When the last person left, Danny let out a sigh from exhaustion. He was glad that the convention day was almost over. He didn't know if he could handle any more of Vlad's schemes. His limit was starting to show when his arms started to tremble.

He felt sore – maybe it was from the fight against Skulker earlier today. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was starting to succumb to what his body was pleading. He needed sleep and he needed to do it soon.

And the worst part of it all?

It was only three in the afternoon.

"Thanks, Dann-o," Jack muttered, slowly pulling up his pants at that point. Danny turned around to see what state his father was in mentally. He figured that this much of humility would put him in some amount of depression. His eyes widened when he saw that his father's mood had been crushed.

"Dad?" He asked as he outstretched his hand, but Jack quickly walked away.

"I'm going home," Jack announced in a solemn manner, and the teen felt his heart stings being pulled. He felt terrible for what happened to his dad. It was the worst thing to his morals – he had spent all day trying to make sure nothing happened to his dad, but he couldn't predict this.

He could ward against physical attacks against his dad, but mental humility he couldn't. And it just so happened that Vlad's forte was causing mental instability against another person.

He watched his father walk down the steps with his mom trying to comfort him. Jazz let out a long sigh as she shook her head. "Couldn't he stop being a public display of humiliation for _one_ _minute_?" She asked rhetorically, and Danny looked down at the ground and bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything.

What was going through his mind was that it wasn't their dad's fault at all. It was Vlad's fault – his ghost powers that caused their father's embarrassment.

But that would be exposing Vlad secret.

And then Vlad would turn around and expose his right back.

Danny glanced at the older halfa with a glare on his face. Vlad responded with a small wave at the teenager in satisfaction. One small act of intangibility against his dad was all the older halfa needed to fulfil his plans.

Jazz walked off the stage, and Danny accosted the older halfa who was taking his time standing up. "I'm not going to ask if you're happy, because I can see that's what a lonely old man gets off on," he seethed out, and Vlad rose an eyebrow challengingly at the teenager.

"I assure you Daniel, I would much rather see your father in a state far more serious than simply humiliation," Vlad stated, shaking his head and sticking his hands behind his back. "By the way, that boy that you splashed water on earlier today-

"I didn't _do_ that!"

"-He's here with his grandfather. I'm sure you're aware that they're doing their panel tomorrow?" He asked, and when Danny gave him a blank look of confusion, Vlad let out a demeaning chuckle, "You don't. I can't say I'm surprised, you've gained your father's uncanny ability of _obliviousness_."

Danny let out an inhuman growl, "I'm getting fed up with your insults against my dad, Plasmius!" He yelled, and Vlad shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he looked off to the side. The teenager couldn't handle his emotions any longer and, before he could comprehend what he was doing, lunged at the man as white rings appeared at his waist.

Vlad raised his eyebrows when the teenager made them both intangible and they both descended into the basement of the convention.

* * *

"Close the door!" Randy yelled, and Jake looked around for the door that was currently off the hinges of the bathroom stall.

Jake gave a small nervous smile before he quickly put the door down and started to run on the bathroom tiles. He didn't take into account the wet spot on the floor and tripped on the water. Or it could have been something other than water for all the teenage knew – it was a bathroom.

Randy quickly ran out of the stall and looked at the green haired teenager before he gave out a sigh, "I'm sorry for doing a major freak out," Randy apologized before he walked over to where the teenager was lying on the floor. He extended out his hand, "I'm Randy Cunningham – I think we kind of got off on the wrong start," he said with a small sympathetic smile.

"Jake Long," Jake introduced, taking the hand. He expected a small grip, but instead received a tight grip from the purple haired teenager. His eyes widened – he was surprised.

From the looks of the boy's body, he would never have suspected that the teenager had muscle.

"Cool," Randy added for effect as soon as the green haired teenager was standing on his feet. "I like your dragon ear thing," he stated, pointing to Jakes single dragon ear, "That is so the cheese, man."

Jake felt momentarily confused, "My what?" He asked before he placed a hand up to his head. His heart dropped to the deepest darkest pits of his stomach. He had forgotten to dismiss his dragon power. His eyes went wide when he felt the enormous ear before letting out an unbelievable stiff laugh.

"Y-Yeah, y-you know…" Jake stuttered, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Got to – uh – be…" he muttered, having trouble putting together a lie. He couldn't come up with a good lie if he had to do it to save his life.

Or in this case, his secret as the American Dragon.

" _Prepared_ ," he squeaked out in a high pitched tone.

Randy nodded slowly, "Cool," he repeated with a blank gaze. Jake stared into his eyes and wondered if he thought that he was acting weird. Any other person would have passed it off as social anxiety, but this teenager in front of him seemed unfazed by him. "You want to head to the floor? The convention is closing soon," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jake was barely getting over his shock before he managed to nod his head stiffly, "Yeah –um – uh – let's do that," he agreed, and Randy let out a happy grin at finally getting to hang out with someone for a while.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into!" Randy started to explain when he started to open the door. Jake was looking at the teenager in interest, "Danny Fenton! Jack and Maddie Fenton's son!" He exclaimed before a cold rush went through him.

Randy stopped where he was standing and instinctively grabbed his backpack to pull out his scarf and transform into the Ninja. Something paranormal was up – he could feel it. And whatever it was - it was similar to the feeling that he had with that ghost earlier today. It also reminded him of the evil sorcerer back in his hometown. They had the same energy.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he could sense a dangerous aura and a malevolent aura. It must have been two ghosts, but he didn't know what to do with his new friend in front of him. "You know, I actually have to go to something with my grandpa," he admitted dryly.

"Right, I just need to go back into the stall – I forgot my – uh – forgot my drink," Randy stated as he started to walk backwards all the while pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Yeah, but we should definitely catch up-

"Later?"

"Totally," Jake said with a small smile before he darted out of the bathroom.

* * *

Phantom threw Vlad onto the ground of the convention center basement causing a smoke screen of dust from uncleanliness. The young halfa scanned the ground with a glare – even throwing his arch enemy into the ground didn't do much to level his anger.

If anything, it just made him angrier.

No matter how many punches and blasts he aims at the guy - Plasmius just keeps getting up as if it were nothing more than a small nuisance. It was infuriating to see that his power level was at a minuscule level compared to Plasmius'.

"Come on, Plasmius, are you going to come out and fight?" Phantom taunted, still searching the ground. It was strange, he was taking forever to show himself. "What? Humiliate my dad and you're suddenly too good to _fight_ me?!" He yelled out.

"Not quite, Daniel," Vlad stated from above him.

The white haired teen looked up with wide eyes when he found three Plasmius' floating there.

The worst part?

They all had ecto-blasts at the ready, and Danny could already feel the pain of them before they even hit him.

Phantom couldn't dodge them, not when he was about as useful as a deer stuck in the headlights of someone's car. The teenager put his arms in front of him and tried to put up a shield. He saw a spark and faint image of a green dome around himself, but it quickly disappeared when he couldn't sustain it.

The ecto-blasts collided into him unforgivingly, and the teenager let out a grunt of pain before plummeting into the ground below him. Letting out a few pained gasps, he slowly crawled to his hands and knees. He tried to stand up and put up a fight - but his limbs were trembling under physical exhaustion.

Why was he so tired?

He heard someone land on the ground, but couldn't see anyone due to the smoke that had congested the area. "That barely hurt!" Phantom barely managed to spit out at his arch enemy. It did hurt, as a matter of fact, that was the most painful attack that Vlad had ever thrown at him.

But they were just ecto-blasts!

What was with him today!

"I know that it's quite the opposite, my boy," Plasmius stated, and when the dust cleared, the teenager could see the older halfa standing victoriously directly in front of him.

Danny tried to stand once again, but a sudden pain erupted in his side. He placed his hand on his ribs and felt them throbbing just directly under his skin. Letting out a hiss through clenched teeth, he couldn't hold himself up with one hand and instead fell onto the ground once again.

"Because all of the attacks that you've been dealt were infused with slow acting tranquilizers," Plasmius admitted, and the teen let out a small breath in regret. How could he have underestimated Skulker? Was it because he had grown so used to him fighting fair that he wouldn't think that a noble hunter would resort to dirty tactics?

The teen once again tried to stand, but his arms shook under the pressure of his weight and he fell to the ground again. Plasmius looked at the teenager so defeated. He had blindsided the teenager – of course he knew his plan would work – but he still looked so fragile.

"I can already see it now – Your mother will wonder where you will be tonight when you don't arrive at home…" Plasmius drawled out, watching the teenager squirm in defiance.

"What are you talking…about?" Danny struggled to say as he looked up at Plasmius with his neon green eyes.

Plasmius revealed a fanged smirk in glee before he bent down, "And I will say that you decided to stay with me over the duration of the convention due to your father's bumbling," he stated as he shook his head dramatically.

Danny narrowed his eyes and then quickly closed them when white rings appeared at his sides. He couldn't hold his ghost form for much longer, and he had a feeling that as soon as he passed out, Vlad would basically kidnap him.

And there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Where were Sam and Tucker?

"With a little bit of experiments – you will never want to leave my side," Vlad admitted out loud his scheme.

Danny opened his eyes but saw the blurry form of Vlad in front of him. The teenager's heart sunk at what the older halfa had said. He had told him exactly what he would do – and the only time Vlad would do that was when he was sure he had won.

He concentrated on maintaining his ghost form, and the white rings disappeared.

Vlad's hand hovered over the teen's head, and Danny feared the man in front of him. By the sound of the word 'experiments' that meant that nothing good would happen when he woke up. "Don't touch me!" He yelled as he once against struggled to get up. His hands slammed on the ground, and it seemed as if his determination to win wouldn't help him out in this situation.

Vlad chuckled at the teen's desperate attempts to win, "They weren't ghost tranquilizers, Daniel," he stated nonchalantly before he stood up and watched Danny once again plummet to the ground. "They were dragon tranquilizers."

Danny was confused – dragons existed?

Then, how was it that Vlad had known about them?

Or even where he would _get_ dragon tranquilizers.

The white rings appeared by his sides again, and Danny's eyes widened when he was transformed back into Danny Fenton. He found that it was even harder to move in his human form, and that he was just as useful at fighting back as a comatose patient.

"I'd say you walked into my plans all by yourself, Daniel, but let's be real," Plasmius gloated when he bent down to pick up the teenager, "You basically threw yourself into my arms."

"Let…" Danny began to order, but he found that he couldn't move any of his limbs. His heartbeat started to increase, and he tried to move them again. Vlad took the boy in his arms and stood up, a pep in his step from winning so easily.

Plasmius let out a disappointed sigh, "I would have waited for tomorrow, little badger, but I'm afraid that you've pushed me to this. _You_ started the fight. I'm ecstatic that you're so eager to switch sides, Daniel!"

Danny let out a growl, unable to do much else.

"Let Danny Fenton down!" The Ninja yelled as he suddenly appeared on the scene in a smoke cloud of red, startling Plasmius as he took a step back in surprise.

"A ninja…How interesting," Plasmius stated, looking at the teenager dressed in black and red. "I never would have believed that you'd have appeared in Amity Park."

Plasmius put down Danny on the ground, where he was barely hanging onto consciousness. He could see that the Ninja had came to his rescue. It was unexpected – where was Tucker and Sam? Why were they taking so long to get here?

"Put Danny-!" The American Dragon yelled when he arrived out of a red and green mist. He looked around and saw that a ninja had arrived at the battleground first. "Aw, man! I'm always late to these things!" He complained before looking at the ghost that appeared strangely like Dracula himself.

"And a _dragon_ …I was told that _you_ would be coming," Plasmius said, a smirk appearing on his features. Danny looked at the ever growing sadistic smirk and knew it was bad news for the newcomers. When Danny fought against Plasmius that smirk automatically guaranteed he'd receive a new scar that he would need to hide from his parents.

With that one last thought, Danny rolled on his back before he blacked out.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Getting back on the updating train. Watch out, I'm dangerous and packed with energy.**

 **Getting through this story like the rest of my cake that I just ate.**

 **And I'm all out of cake.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Listen, I don't know who you are," Ninja said as he glanced at the red, muscular dragon. He had battled against robots, against a phoenix, and the henchmen of the evil sorcerer under his school's basement. Never, though, had he battled alongside a dragon.

Inwardly, Randy couldn't keep the excited grin off of his face.

On the outside, he remained composed. He couldn't show any weakness to his newfound partner, or the ghost that was threatening to kidnap Danny Fenton. He felt bad for the teenager – he seemed as if he lived a more chaotic lifestyle than even him.

"But we need to rescue Danny," Ninja finished, and the dragon nodded. The American Dragon let out a big grin, exposing his long teeth.

"Don't worry, man, we're on the same page," The American Dragon finished holding his right talon up in the air before it lit up with fire. "The thing with dragons is that we're pretty fast," he boasted, sparing the ninja clad in red and black a challenging glance. "Try and keep up!" He taunted before launching himself at the vampire looking ghost.

Ninja held a hand out to tell him to stop.

While in the bathroom, the Nomicon told him strictly to be careful with this ghost. It also might have said a few mumbo jumbo words about the ghost within oneself is an ally. He didn't understand any of that, but he took what he could from the book.

And when it said that this ghost was not to be taken lightly – he would oblige loyally. The Nomicon had saved his life on more than a few occasions. He would be a fool to not listen to it now.

It was too late, however, when the dragon punched at the ghost only for it to disappear. The American Dragon looked around, momentarily confused – and he barely had any time to register that the ghost had appeared behind him with an ecto-blast prepared.

Ninja's eyes widened and he threw down a smoke bomb, and reappearing in front of Plasmius. The ghost raised his eyebrows and watched as his ecto-blast collided harmlessly with a wall of fire that the Ninja had summoned in a second.

"You are interesting – the Ninja of Norrisville," Plasmius remarked, and the dragon narrowed his eyes as he quickly turned to look at the ghost behind him. The Ninja hadn't taken into account with the dragon's tail, and instead of stepping out of the way, he fell on his back on the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" The American Dragon called out in earnest as he cupped his claws over his mouth to increase his volume.

The Ninja rubbed his head before looking up at the towering form of Vlad Plasmius in front of him. His eyes went wide when he saw three exact copies of the ghost, making a line of menacing ghosts in front of him. He tilted his head – was he making after images of himself?

Randy held in a laugh, he could do that, too!

Within a few seconds and in a blue hue, the Ninja's body lit up before five of his laying images formed a line in front of Plasmius. "Think you're the only one who can do that?" Ninja asked, slowly standing up. He got to his knees, catching up with his breath. His fall had left him winded – but he was quickly recovering.

"The sorcerer did mention that you had a few…" Plasmius trailed, looking for the right phrasing that the old entity had used before holding his hand in front of himself, "Annoying tricks," he hissed, snapping his fingers together. "Tell me, child, can you create this many?" He asked rhetorically, wearing his traditional pompous smirk on his face.

The American Dragon watched with the Ninja as fifty Vlad Plasmius' appeared in the area. Randy himself knew that he couldn't possibly take out this many high level ghosts. He looked over at the dragon for any words of encouragement or a strategy on how to handle this new development.

"Uh, I'll take the ones on the right?" The American Dragon suggested with a dimming smile on his face. The confidence that he had a few minutes ago when the fight had begun had completely vanished.

"Keep an eye on Danny, this guy obviously wants him for some evil scheme," Ninja retorted, backing up a few spaces. His clones gave him a glance, wondering what to do. Randy let out a sigh to steady his emotions. Like he said, he could deal with robots. An army of robots, of course, he could take them out within a few minutes.

An army of a ghost that the Nomicon himself said to stay away from?

He wasn't sure if he could do it. But he would have to – for Danny's sake, he needed to be strong. He was the ninth grade ninja, he could do this.

He was the Ninja, and he could do this!

Pulling out two swords from each long sleeve on his arms, he grabbed the handles tightly, and he looked into the red, pupil-less eyes of the ghost that was currently in front of him. He charged, throwing his arms behind him as he ran before jumping in the air and swinging his leg in the back of him to gain more momentum.

"Watch him!" Ninja ordered before plunging his swords down towards the torso of the ghost. Plasmius gave him a smirk before turning intangible. Randy had seen that trick before, and he focused his enhanced vision onto where the ghost had disappeared to.

He was stunned when he found he couldn't trace him. It wasn't before with that teen ghost known as Phantom. It was as if the ghost had covered up whatever presence he held, and the Ninja was too caught up in his thoughts before he was hit with a punch in the stomach by another Plasmius clone.

The Ninja rested on the single fist of Vlad Plasmius, and couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He took in much needed air in a few loud painful gasps. He pretty much rolled off the gloved hand of Plasmius and onto the floor. Sparing a glance towards where his clones were – he found that one after another his clones had started to disappear in a heap of purple smoke.

It was as if watching a massacre of himself.

One clone was blasted by one of those dreaded pink ecto-blasts, and he would disappear. Another was electrocuted, crying out in pain before he would dissipate into purple smoke as well. Ninja tore his eyes from the figurative blood bath before looking to see how the dragon was doing.

He couldn't help but outstretch his hand towards the big red dragon. The American Dragon was trying his best to fend off a horde of ten ghosts. That tail that had gotten him was proving to be quite useful as it alit itself on fire and sent a barrage of fire spikes into some duplicates.

However, his small victory and holding them off was starting to drain him. The American Dragon was sweating and he didn't see a barrage of ecto-blasts that were heading towards him.

"Dragon!" Ninja yelled when he saw that his ally had been knocked out as soon as the blasts had hit him. A black boot had obscured his vision, and the teenager looked up at the ghost. He tried to hide his panic that was trying to show in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be far more worried about yourself, boy?" Plasmius taunted before he snapped his fingers and his duplicates all returned into the original body. All forty-nine duplicates, and Randy's eyes went wide.

They hadn't managed to handle a single one?

"Although, I do applaud your efforts…" Plasmius stated dryly, walking over to where the unconscious Danny was. He stopped walking when he reached the teen's body before turning back to address the ninja teenager, "However miniscule they may have been."

Randy felt pure fire coursing through his veins.

He was the Ninja!

He couldn't lose!

He wouldn't allow himself to lose.

Ninja slammed his hands on the ground, the swords illuminating with fire as he did so. Plasmius rose an eyebrow in interest.

The older halfa thought that the child would have known when to back down from a fight – and here he was so eager to lay down his life for a teenager that he didn't even know. Plasmius held back a scowl – what was with teenagers and their strange pointless hero complexes?

Ninja's clothing shifted from black to a darker red as his body started to pulsate with power that had risen from somewhere within him. It was strange – he hadn't felt this power in a long time. He held the courage inside of himself to face against an enemy that he had no chance of winning against.

But he knew he had to try.

The teenager stood up, his scarf around his neck dancing wildly in the non-existing wind – almost as if it were fire itself. Ninja tightened his hold on the swords and they were enveloped in a wildly blazing inferno. Plasmius was barely given any chance to think about approaching this strange turn of events before Ninja started running at him madly.

Plasmius put up a condensed ecto-shield that was an even 8x8 meter block in front of him. Daniel never knew how to condense his ecto-plasm and to make it stronger. His pathetic ghost shield was more at a beginner's level, and it always would be without his help.

The swords made contact with the ghost shield and it smashed into small pink pieces as it crashed onto the ground. Plasmius' eyes visibly widened in shock and he couldn't focus on turning intangible before the fire swords came slashing right across his chest.

Plasmius let out a grunt of pain before teleporting across the room. His gloved hand was over his chest, and he looked down to assess the damage. He had been hit – he hadn't been hit since his dealings with the Ghost King. His suit was ripped, and it the cut was coated in charcoal and red embers. It was as if the injury was still burning and would continue until it etched a permanent hole through his entire body.

He looked up when he felt a sudden torrent of wind coming at him. The ninja boy had barely made even noise – and he was running full force at him!

Plasmius turned intangible and teleported away from the teenager.

The Ninja could follow his intangibility as if he was still visible to the naked eye. He slashed and managed to hit his side, the hiss of agony was the only indication that his hit had landed.

Plasmius was on his knees, his hand still over his chest. Now, he had a second burning line running through his side.

"Are you so sure you're the hero?" Plasmius asked him.

Randy broke free of his trance and stumbled back. He had used his Ninja Rage thoughtlessly. He didn't understand – he could usually control this state. His grip slipped on his swords, and they fell to the ground. The fire dissipated, and Randy took another step back.

"Don't heroes usually aim to stun?" Plasmius asked, once again attacking the teen's vulnerable psyche. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out a golden medallion that the sorcerer had generously given him as token of their new alliance. It was rumored to hold mind altering abilities – he was saving it for Daniel, but he didn't know for sure if it had worked.

He could use this teenager in front of him as a test run.

Randy rose an eyebrow at the ghost before landing his eyes on the glowing golden medallion that was being displayed in front of him. The medallion took place instantly, and the Ninja turned his sword to the recovering red dragon that was in front of him.

The teenager could see clearly now, the American Dragon was who he needed to fight!

"Leave Danny alone!" Randy yelled, once again raising his sword in the air with an angry battle cry. Jake was just starting to recover and stared wide eyed at the Ninja who had changed his mind on their temporary alliance.

Jake thought back to accidentally whipping the teen with his tail. He was wondering briefly if that had anything to do with him coming after him. Letting his thoughts wander for a little bit too long, he barely had any time to block the attack with his muscular dragon arms.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The American Dragon yelled out, and the Ninja pushed his swords against the dragon more forcefully. To Jake's surprise, he was actually sliding backwards against the cement ground. Letting out an annoyed hiss, he dug his claws into the ground to anchor himself. "Come on, Ninja, I'm not the enemy here, man!"

"That's what an enemy _would_ say!" Ninja argued before his swords were knocked backwards by an invisible force. Randy let out a pained gasp before feeling as if someone had flown right through him. His energy was fading fast, and he landed on the ground unconscious.

Plasmius rose an intrigued eyebrow and wondered who the newcomer was. His eyes landed on the unconscious form of Daniel. He knew that the teenager would be out for a few hours, and there was no way he could make an unexpected recovery, it was unlikely.

"Release your hold on the child, ghost!" Yelled a voice that broke him out of his thoughts. The next thing he saw was a blue-silver dragon collide into the standing form of Plasmius. The medallion that Plasmius was holding dropped out of his hands and fell to the ground when he got tossed into a wall.

Lao Chi noticed the medallion instantly and let out an audible gasp, "The Servitutis Aeternae!" He shrieked, looking at the ghost in accusation. "What were you going to do with that! It's an evil artifact and must be locked away!"

Plasmius let out a smirk, "I simply ordered the child to attack the dragon, and the results were instantaneous!" He exclaimed, he snapped his fingers and a shadow duplicate appeared to snatch the medallion before Lao Chi could even have a chance to collect it. "It seems as if it _will_ work for what I have in store for a certain teenager," he stated ominously, but he was staring at the still unconscious Daniel.

"You leave the young Danny Fenton alone, ghost!" Lao Chi yelled, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I was never one to respect my elders," Plasmius said snidely, taking a good look at the dragon before disappearing in a pink mist.

The American Dragon stood up, out of breath from his battle with the Ninja. He flared at the spot where the ghost was preciously and clenched his claws together, "Yeah! You better run!"

Lao Chi returned to his human form, as did Jake, who ran over to the two teenagers. "Help me carry this one home," he ordered, looking over at Danny on the ground.

"What about Ninja guy?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow over towards the black suited ninja. "Should we take a peek at his identity?" He asked, slowly creeping to the teenager. He got hit in the gut by his grandfather's arm and doubled over.

"Respect the mask, Jake," Lao Chi spoke all the while shaking his head. "This one will stay at our hotel with us. Until we learn that he is released of his hold of the Servitutis Aeternae, he is a threat."

Jake looked over at the ninja who had held his own over Jake's brute Dragon strength. He nodded his head and helped his grandfather. Not even a day in Amity Park, and things were already getting out of hand.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's this? Another update? Wowzers, someone give me a prize. I'm just kidding, you don't have to give me a prize - but you could write a lovely review for me! Review's are great, and it lets me know how I'm doing on this story. And who has the power to do that? None other than you, the readers of course!**

 **You might be a little confused. So, the beginning starts with Danny waking up on the evening of the last day of the convention. This means that I was far too lazy to actually write the last day, so I skipped that shit. Alright? Cool. I want to get the story going again, and it's going to take off in teh next chapter. And then action after that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Or anyone. But I do own a freakin sick cat. His name is Tip and he has a white patch of fur on his nose. He's also gay and only loves to play with pink cat toys. I digress.**

* * *

When Danny woke up, he felt as if he had been asleep for weeks. Letting out a small groan, he slowly placed his hands on the mattress that he was laying on. His primary objective was to position himself into a sitting position. His arms started to shake, and he immediately plopped back onto the bed without having the strength to sit himself up.

Opening up his eyes, he struggled to life the blankets that were on top of him. All he had were thoughts of what had happened before he had blacked out. His mind started to race, and he darted his eyes around the room he was in.

Was he at the mercy of Vlad?

His room décor was all he needed to confirm that he was in his own room. He relaxed immediately - not knowing that he had tensed up with his frantic observation of the room.

"Thank you mysterious teenage vigilantes…" He muttered his appreciation, his voice was rough and his tone was soft. He should have expected that – he had been asleep because of a dragon tranquilizer.

And even that he still couldn't believe. Sure there was Dora – the dragon ghost and her brother. But that was different. He had no idea who that teenaged dragon was when he appeared to save him.

There was a knocking at the door, and Danny opened his mouth to say come in when the door started to open regardless if the visitor had permission or not. The teenager felt his face start to grow tense after seeing who exactly it was.

"You missed the last day of the convention, little badger," Vlad announced, his hands behind his back in a prompt and business-like manner.

"All thanks to you," Danny accused, narrowing his eyes. He watched how close the man had come to his bed. If Vlad knew what was good for him, then he would keep his distance. Although, if the older halfa had tried anything then Danny couldn't do anything.

And that made the teenager feel absolutely pissed and afraid at the same time.

"Exactly twenty hours," Vlad informed, watching with amusement just how on guard the teenager was. As if he were ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Of course, the older halfa knew that was impossible – the after effects of the tranquilizer were not to be taken lightly. The teen would be feeling weak for the next few days.

And during that time, Vlad would make his move.

And there would be nothing that the teenager could do to stop him.

"Did you come here for something other than gloating?" Danny asked sarcastically, trying to get himself to move into a sitting position. Lifting up his body slowly – and holding his breath at the same time – he readjusted his worn out body against the wall.

He tried his best to not appear weak in front of his arch enemy. Danny would not appear defenseless in front of him – not when he was supposed to be – _is_ – the hero.

Vlad let out a chuckle at the teen's rhetorical question. "No," he said in a dry tone, "Not everything went according to plan yesterday." Danny watched how the man started to frown and couldn't help but feel a small amount of glee at Vlad's failure. "If it did, then you wouldn't be in this humble yet grotesque household…" He trailed, leaning against the wall that was adjacent to the door.

Any amount of satisfaction that Danny was feeling at the moment quickly dissipated. "Leave me alone, Vlad," he hissed out, once again tensing up. At the very least he could fire an ecto-blast. Yet, his normal attacks didn't seem to do much against the older halfa – his weak attacks would even faze him.

The younger halfa tried to push those thoughts away. No, he could win against Vlad any day of the weak regardless of the shape he was in. He had done it before. He had won against Vlad before – and he would do it again.

"Where would the fun be in that, Daniel?" Vlad questioned, leaning off the wall and walking over to the teenager. "Make no mistake, my boy. That old dragon may have caught me unprepared, but that will not happen again – I assure you."

Danny watched as each menacing step that the older halfa took seemed to shake the room. The teenager couldn't say any words – the inner strength that he had prior had vanished. There was nothing but panic and fear left in his mind, and he tried to not show any emotion that would display weakness. That was hard to do, however, when Vlad was accosting him with raw anger.

Vlad was beyond furious with whoever the old dragon was, and that his plans didn't work out.

He was dangerous when he was like this.

"And those teenage misfits who came to your aid yesterday are powerless to stop me," Vlad seethed out but stopped walking when he was directly in front of the teenager. Danny had been staring at him with wide eyes, unable to say anything witty or sarcastic.

The teen wanted to say something against him – something that would show that he would never let Vlad win. But the words weren't there – and he doubted that they would ever surface with him feeling as fearful as he probably looked.

And despite all of his attempts to cover his emotions – it was completely lost.

He still feared Vlad – but he never thought that he would show it so openly. He was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move away from the older halfa. All he could do was just stare up at the man and hope that he would initiate an attack against him.

After examining the younger halfa's face for a few seconds, Vlad let out a gentle smile and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "And then we'll be the perfect family. You will be the devoted and loyal son, and soon after Maddie will join us…" He trailed as he pulled away his hand.

Danny hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath until Vlad pulled away. The teenager started to shake and tremble in fear. He opened his mouth to say something – but he couldn't form any thoughts.

Vlad was usually confident in his plans – but there was something in his eyes this time that wasn't there before. Unlike all the other schemes that he had concocted in the past – this one was full proof. This one would succeed.

Danny closed his mouth and tried to inch away from the man. Vlad noticed this and his small smile turned into a full-fledged menacing smirk. "That's not a threat either, Daniel," he stated, placing his hands once again behind his back.

He promptly turned on his heels before walking back over to the door and opening it slowly. Danny heard each creak that the door made twice as loud as it actually was. Vlad turned around to look at the teenager one final time before leaving. He met eyes contact with the teen, and Danny's eyes were wide with panic as he was frantically looking around the room.

"It's a promise," Vlad finished, turning back around and closing the door when he exited the room.

Danny listened for his retreating footsteps down the hallway before reaching his arm over to his bedside table. He strained his muscles trying to reach for his cell phone. He needed to call Sam and Tucker – he had no idea what to do. Vlad was doing something big this time – and his mind was blank on what to do to prevent the man from accomplishing his sick and twisted goals.

His hands eventually found his phone, and he quickly tried to grab it, only to fail at it several times. He was too panicked and couldn't concentrate. He fumbled it out of his hands when he did grab it, and watched it fall back onto the table. The teen let out a sigh to try and calm himself.

He hadn't been this scared since he had first gotten his powers.

He hadn't been this terrified since the reunion at Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin.

He swallowed nervously before grabbing his cell phone and pulling his hand up to ear as he pressed number one on his speed dial.

"Tuck?" Danny asked and there was a small sarcastic voice on the other end for a brief moment, "Yeah, that's funny – we both know who did this to me," he said, and let out another sigh before running his hand through his hair. "And speaking of fruitloops, he might have just gotten loopier. Meet at my place in ten. And get Sam."

* * *

Tucker placed his hand by his side with his phone clenched in it, and let out a grimace. "Sorry, guys, I need to get going," he announced to the green haired and purple haired teenager he was sitting with. Jake looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is…Everything alright?" He asked – pretending not to know. Yet, he had caught all of the conversation due to his enhanced hearing. One of the many perks of being the American Dragon.

"Was that Danny?" Randy asked as well, also hearing the conversation. He sipped on the shake that was in front of him, and Tucker let out a nod before standing up.

He gathered his backpack and stuck his phone in his pants pocket. "Yeah, he just woke up. Anyways, catch you guys later – and don't forget if you need any help just send me a text!"

The two teenagers watched Tucker leave the restaurant that they were at. Randy let out a small sigh of relief before taking another sip of his shake nonchalantly. The action was too quick to notice, but with reflexes and eyes like Jake's, he saw it all.

"I'm glad he's okay," Jake added, and Randy tensed a small amount before nodding his head. He pulled his mouth away from his straw with a grin.

"Yeah, I was worried since he didn't show up today," Randy noted before taking a sip of his drink. "When are you and your gramps heading back to New York?"

Jake let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair, "Something came up that my grandfather is concerned about, so we'll probably be staying for a few more days."

Randy let out a nod, "I mean, Amity Park is cool – The Nasty Burger is pretty neat."

"Dude," Jake stated, making the purple haired teen look at him, "It has the word ' _nasty_ ' in it…" He drawled out and there was a moment of silence between the two of them.

Randy bursted out laughing, "You're right! At least there's an occasional ghost sighting to keep you on your toes."

"Not a huge fan of ghosts…"

"You met one?" Randy asked, his interest piqued. He had encountered three: Phantom, Skulker, and Plasmius. The names were all curtesy of the Nomicon, of course. The only one he really liked was Phantom – he was like Casper. The 'friendly ghost' from his childhood shows that he would watch.

Jake let out a grumble, "Yeah, and he wasn't friendly," he said with a shrug, "It wouldn't be so bad if they were benign, you know? But all they want to do is fight and cause trouble."

Randy nodded again.

"I'm staying at the Amity Hotel if you need me. I should probably get going before my parents know that I'm gone," Randy said before standing up.

"Hey, me too!" Jake exclaimed, "Maybe I'll see you around before you leave?"

Randy nodded with a grin on his face, "That would be bruce, man!" He stated as he grabbed his bag and placed it over his shoulders. He started to walk out of the restaurant and couldn't shake how similar the American Dragon's voice sounded and Jake's was.

And then there was that time where he was in and out of consciousness. And Jake's voice and his grandfather's voice were saying something about an artifact of some sort. And he had a feeling that Jake and the American Dragon were one of the same.

Jake watched him go with a concerned look.

"He's acting weird…" He muttered before looking over back at the table. He himself had a plate of fries – but they were untouched. He didn't have much of an appetite, especially not with that vampire ghost on the loose and causing who knows who to fall under his control.

* * *

 **(Last night)**

"Be careful with the boy!" Lao Shi lectured when he heard a small 'sorry' from behind him.

"Like I _meant_ to hit his head on the table!" Jake argued.

Randy let out a moan before fluttering his eyes open. His vision was disoriented, and for some reason he was seeing a tint of red. It would have been cool had he not been so confused.

Looking around the area, he found that he was in a hotel room with Jake and his grandfather. Or, at least what appeared to be his grandfather. He blinked and noticed that he was now laying on the bed. Jake and his grandfather were turned away from him.

Why didn't they look under his mask?

It was strange – as if they held some sort of moral code about masks.

Or maybe they were just uninterested. Jake did say that he was from New York – and that was the farthest thing away from Norrisville. Suddenly sitting up and back flipping behind himself, Randy quickly pulled out his sword from the air and aimed it stealthily at the Asian duo.

"Where did you take me?" Ninja demanded to know, looking from Jake and his grandfather. He was even more confused when they slowly looked at each other without speaking. It caught Randy off guard for a little bit before they looked back over at him.

"Look, we saw you knocked out in the basement – you were banged up pretty bad," Jake spoke out, and Randy would have believed him, too. But there was something in his voice that made his senses go on high alert. He was lying – but he was skillfully good at it.

And that meant that Jake Long from New York was hiding something.

Something _big_.

Randy looked at the old man, who didn't seem even fazed by the fact that supernatural ninja was pointing a sword at him. There was definitely something up with the two of them – but wasn't sure what. Maybe the Nomicon would tell him some answers later.

Like the name of the ghosts that he had encountered today.

"Smoke bomb!" Ninja yelled throwing down a ball before a smokescreen appeared in the room. Jake and Lao Shi were coughing from the after effects of the non-lethal smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Jake looked unimpressed by the fact that the teenaged ninja was gone. "You don't think he knows something, do you?" Jake asked, looking over at his grandfather with a raised eyebrow.

Lao Shi let out a long exhale, "He suspects something – but he is good at hiding his emotions…" He trailed before looking over at his grandson, "Something you can learn from."

" _Please_ don't make this into a training session!" Jake whined before slumping his shoulders. "What are we going to do about that vampire ghost?"

"His name is Plasmius," Lao Shi announced, his arms disappearing into the sleeves of his robe as he walked around the room. "He awakened the Ghost King without any regards to the people around him. All to attain unimaginable power."

Jake blinked slowly, taking in the information, "Yeah, he sounds like a jerk," he stated the obvious, crossing his arms. "How are we going to stop him?"

Lao Shi once again let out a long exhale as he sat on the bed, "We cannot."

" _What_?!" Jake asked, "What do you mean we can't? He can control whatever he wants with that weird magical..." Jake trailed, unable to find a word that would work in the moment, " _Thingy_ that he has!"

"I was hoping to recruit Phantom on our team…" Lao Shi said but shook his head dismissively, "But he has not made his presence known – not since the appearance of Plasmius. Therefore, I have reason to suspect that Phantom _is_ Danny Fenton."

Jake nodded, but quickly stopped himself after hearing what his grandfather had said. "Wait, what? How to you get that? Is this some sort of sensing thing that I can do in the future?"

Lao Shi glared at him for interrupting him in mid rant. Jake quickly looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Perhaps with the help of the Ninja, we will have just enough power to win…" Lao Shi stated but stopped when he suddenly stared over in the corner of the room. "It appears as if we have a visitor – an unwelcomed one at that…"

"What are you-?" Jake began to ask, looking around the room and unable to find any thing or person that had invaded their hotel room. It wasn't long before a familiar vampire looking ghost appeared in the corner in which his grandfather was looking.

Plasmius looked down at Lao Shi with a fanged smirk, and Jake took a step back in surprise.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before frowning, "Sneaking into another guy's hotel room is not cool!"

Jake went ignored by the two men, who were now staring at each other with an unwavering gaze. As if the first one to pull away would lose something dire. Plasmius pulled away and then let out a shrug. "You plan to stop me? An inexperienced dragon and a weakened dragon?" Plasmius asked rhetorically before landing his feet on the carpet.

"Hey!" Jake complained and tried to approach the ghost, but Lao Shi wouldn't let his grandson even remotely close. "I'll fight you right now, Dracula! Let's go!"

"You have come to spy?" Lao Shi questioned, clearly not impressed by the older half ghost's sneaking. "No, you have come to relay a message."

Plasmius let out another smirk before putting his hands closer together. It was motion that looked as if he would clap sarcastically, but then placed his hands down. "I would applaud you, but that would be giving you far too much credit."

Lao Shi narrowed his eyes. He hated being disrespected but couldn't do anything about it. Not when this powerful half ghosts was in front of him – eyes filled with instigation. Plasmius wanted him to morph and throw the first punch. He wanted him to be fully aware who was stronger of the two of them. Lao Shi pushed aside the thought of the ghost being nothing but a prideful, yet egotistical powerhouse.

"Then relay your message, ghost," Lao Shi spat out, not happy with the situation – but he mastered his emotions a long time ago. Jake once again tried to charge at the ghost, only for Lao Shi to roll his eyes at his grandson's impatience to fight.

Jake still had a long way to go.

"As you wish," Plasmius stated before hovering once again, "You will try to stop us, but Amity Park will be only the beginning for our conquest. All magical creatures will be under our control, and we will emerge from the darkness and rule in the light."

"Never imagined from the lore that you would be one for theatrics."

"Stand in my way again – and you will be hunted and be out of the way for the rest of the show," Plasmius promised as he acknowledged the hard glare and concerned frown that was growing on the old man's face. "How's that for a final curtain call?" He asked rhetorically, every word dripping with sarcasm, before disappearing in a whirlwind of pink smoke all the while chuckling darkly – his laughter echoing off the hotel walls.

Jake fell over when his grandfather quickly turned to look over at him. "We will be under watch from here on out. Be sure to be careful, Jake," Lao Shi stated, and Jake looked over at him in confusion. "This will be nothing like New York – we are not in our own element here and the gears are turning regardless if we want them to."

Jake nodded, "Be careful – got it!" He stated with a smirk.

Lao Shi rolled his eyes and then let out a small smile but didn't say anything. He felt as if something horrible would happen tomorrow evening. There was a shift in the winds that was foreboding - it sent unease throughout the old Chinese man.

It would only get worse from here on out.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Probably a little break since the last time I've updated. Sorry about that, but Calc 2 was demanding my attention. It's a needy little slut, and I can't deny it. Haha, math is stupid.**

 **In other news, you guys hear that Young Justice is getting a season 3? Whoo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, my dude.**

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Sam's voice came from the communication device that was located in Danny's ear. Upon hearing the familiar voice of his friend, he ran a hand through his snow white hair and let out a tired sigh. He tried to not let the sweat that was building up underneath his suit stop his attitude about ghost fighting.

He had been feeling better as the night progressed – but it seemed that he was even worse in his ghost form. That, and all his muscles were sore. Flying was the worst thing that he was doing – and he couldn't even imagine ghost fighting.

Ecto-blasts, shields, rays…

All of these things would undoubtedly drain him.

Preparing to land on the roof of a building to take a breather, he placed his feet on the concrete before stumbling and almost tripping due to his incoordination. He took a few unexpected steps forward and almost fell off the building that he had just landed on.

"Fine," Danny responded, his hands gripping onto the raised concrete edge of the roof. It was a few feet off the ground, and had it not been there, then he probably would have fallen off of the building right there. His arms were trembling under the weight of himself, and he couldn't stop the warm sweat that was trickling down his face.

This wasn't bad; this was terrible.

He couldn't protect his town like this.

And he was only out on patrol for ten minutes tops.

"You don't _sound_ fine," Sam pestered, knowing that something was wrong by his tired and exhausted tone. "Danny, let Tuck and I handle this –

"I'm fine," Danny interrupted in a stern voice, his grip tightening around the concrete edge before he pushed himself away from it.

It appeared as though he were drunk, his feet and hands were going in different directions, and his vision started to cloud with black dots. "Okay, note to self: Don't push yourself…" He trailed, taking in some air to steady himself and his vision. In a few seconds, he recovered, and stood up straight slowly. "Literally," he added, hating himself that he had made a snarky joke about his own physical condition.

There was a shriek from a few streets down, and Danny noticed a green blast going off. Letting out a deep breath, he started to hover off the ground. His body immediately rebelling at such an action, and he slowly made his way through the air.

His face was visibly paling, and he quickly rested on the nearest rooftop that he could find. He never imagined a day where he wasn't able to do his job. Standing in the middle of the rooftop, he felt the wind blow against him. His thoughts kept on backtracking to who had caused this mess, and his eyes flashed a dangerous, venomous green. Vlad made him this way – he was the one that injected him with dragon tranquilizer.

"Alright, Sam, you win," Danny muttered, sitting at the spot where he was standing. "I can't do this," Danny admitted, taking off the communication device from his ear. He didn't want to hear her response. A hero never wants to hear that he can't do this job, and to the young halfa, protecting this town was the closest thing he had to control over his life.

Anger and self-loathing started to surface at an aggressive rate, and he threw the device across the rooftop. It bounced off the concrete and skipped only a few feet away. Pulling up his knees to his chest, he let out another sigh.

Another gust of wind danced around him, and the teenager slowly lowered his head.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Daniel?" Asked Vlad Plasmius from beside him. Danny didn't look up and instead just stared at the ground. He was running out of thoughts and plans to counter Vlad. In his current situation, there wasn't anything that he could do – and Sam and Tucker weren't making any progress on concocting any plans either.

"Your condition will grow less stable with every passing second that you're morphed," Plasmius informed, and Danny looked up at him with a glare.

"How do I stop this?" Danny demanded, his eyes narrowing with every passing second. He might have been filled with self-loathing, but the anger that he was feeling towards the older halfa - it far exceeded what he was feeling towards himself. "I can't stop you when I'm like this."

Plasmius let out a chuckle, "Isn't that the point?" He asked, circling around the teenager who was far too exhausted to stand and put up a fight. "I told you that I would win this time."

Danny let out a growl and slammed his hands behind him to push himself up, "No, you aren't!" He yelled out, and Plasmius stopped circling him. The young halfa tried to put himself to his feet, but he only fell down on his back. The last of energy had been used up, and the familiar white rings appeared and transformed him back into Danny Fenton.

"And by the looks of things, you'll be out of commission for the next several days if you keep this up. Now here's a question, with no hero around, who do you think will be there to stop the pre-determined winner of this dispute?" Vlad mockingly spoke, "I'll only give you one guess, Daniel."

"It sure as heck isn't you!" Ninja yelled, propelling his scarf around a street lamp before lifting himself up to the rooftop where the two were currently at. Plasmius' eyes drifted to Danny's form momentarily, and Ninja took a protective step in front of him with his sword raised. "I don't think so, Dracula."

Danny slowly sat up and tried to stand once again. He was feeling increasingly better now that he wasn't in his ghost form. Looks like there was some truth to what Vlad was saying. His condition was only unstable when he was in his ghost form.

"Why wait until I'm out of the house to kidnap me?" He questioned, making Plasmius chuckle and shake his head. "You could have kidnapped me when I was at my weakest – when I was just waking up. Why?"

Plasmius let out a sigh, as if the teenager couldn't possibly understand. "Then your parents would know it was a ghost who took you. I needed you to run on your own volition. Hence, the reason to take you out in the open," he explained, taking a step closer, "It makes for a much better cover story, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're sick," Danny spoke out in a barely audible tone. Ninja narrowed his eyes and positioned his sword in an angle above him – preparing to attack at only a moment's notice.

"Take one more step…" Ninja warned, his body starting to become hot with the massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Plasmius halted his pursuit and instead crossed his arms. He looked on at the teenagers in front of him before letting out a smirk.

The winds started to change, and soon two dragons appeared on the scene, "And here I thought three was a crowd…" Plasmius mused, looking at the old and young dragon in front of him intently. "You _do_ realize that I gave you a warning to stay out of my way," he stated, addressing the old dragon.

"I do not heed the words of sociopaths," Lao Shi stated before charging at the older half ghost. He did a swirl in the air, his long tail flailing in the air before flying full speed at the older halfa.

The effect was instantaneous, in one second the old dragon was there, and in the next he had mysteriously vanished into thin air. Danny slowly stood up, grasping a pipe that was attached to the wall as he did so. "What did you do?" He asked, looking at the older halfa with wide eyes.

Plasmius looked at Danny and then gave him a smirk, "And for my next trick, I will now disappear with what belongs to me," he announced, making Danny take a step back. His back reached the end of the roof, and he looked down nervously. It was a four story drop, and based on how his ghost powers were on the fritz, he wasn't entirely sure he could make that jump.

"Don't even think about it!" American Dragon rang out, placing his claws in front of him offensively. "You'll have to go through _us_ , first!" He replied, his confidence being flaunted to the adversary.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Vlad asked in amusement before snapping his fingers in front of him. A number of huntsclan members appeared around them, all raising their weapons to attack the dragon. Ninja looked around the area and wondered where they had all come from.

Randy barely had any time to deflect a sword that was coming after him. He had momentarily distracted himself from guarding Danny Fenton because when he looked back and saw Plasmius walking casually over to the raven haired teen.

Danny was looking at him and then looked back down. He couldn't radio for help, he had thrown his communication device in anger. And besides that, Sam and Tucker were busy taking down a ghost a few streets over. No way would they hear the battle and come to help him. Not to mention, Vlad had planned to distract anyone who came to help him.

Vlad had planned this all from the beginning.

And here Danny thought that he had at least a step over Vlad. When in reality, he wasn't even a centimeter ahead of the man.

"Vlad…" Danny muttered, looking back up and noticing that he didn't have much room to act. Vlad was gaining on him, and he wasn't even running towards him. He was walking – he wanted to see Danny squirm under the pressure of not being able to do anything. "Please don't do this," he stated, looking back down.

It was a long jump.

But anything was better than being a pawn to Vlad's plans.

He looked back up and placed his hands behind him on the raised concrete slab. Noticing the small head tilt of Vlad, he knew that the older halfa was wondering exactly what he was doing.

Pushing himself up, he was not sitting on the slab of concrete and quickly turned around. He did something that he never would have thought he would have done.

He jumped.

But he didn't get very far when a gloved hand latched onto the back of his shirt, making him hang in the air for only a few seconds before his momentum caught up to him. It swung him into the front of the building, his back making a hard collision with the wall. Letting out a pained groan, he felt that the wind was knocked out of him.

"Daniel, why the _devil_ did you jump?" Vlad lectured, making Danny look up to him. "You act as if I'm going to kill you."

"I don't really like the whole 'painful experiments' bit that you promised to do to me," Danny answered honestly, his feet dangling in the air still.

Vlad let out a sigh before hauling the teenager safely up to the rooftop. "You and that teenage mind of yours is going to get you in trouble, little badger," he responded, looking Danny up and down in a fatherly way. A shiver ran down Danny's mind – it was as if he was checking to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

That was funny, considering he had given him more than enough scars and bruises from their ghost fights over the past few months. The teenager tried to move away, but found that he was being pulled towards Vlad.

"I would love to stay and watch you lovely teenagers get beat up, but I have some personal business to attend to," Vlad called out, hauling Danny over his shoulder carelessly.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled, immediately trying to pry himself off of his arch-enemy's shoulder. A few seconds later and Vlad was attacking him with a thousand bolts of lightning, making his body start to convulse before it slumped. "Vlad!" He yelled, unable to do anything else except to yell for his life.

Plasmius glanced to the teenager and found that he was unable to move. He let out a fanged smirk, "I didn't say the experiments would be _painful_ …" He trailed, making Danny glare at him. "Come now, Daniel, you knew that I wouldn't give up you or Maddie that easily, would you?"

"Let him go, frootloop!" Jazz yelled, positioning a Fenton Bazooka towards the older half ghost.

His smirk immediately fell and he let out a frown.

How could he forget about Jasmine?

This could be a problem.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. That's my bad. Instead of Calc 2, we actually got physics to worry about. I don't understand how the world works and my poor GPA, damn it. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, my dudes.**

* * *

"Don't make me say it again!" Jazz screeched, holding the weapon in her hands as tightly as she could. It was all she could do to prevent herself from shaking. The ghost form of Plasmius was enough to give her the creeps – and he intimidated her. "Let my brother go!"

Danny tried to move but still couldn't feel any of his limbs, "Yeah, let me go, Vlad!"

"As if you could do any _real_ damage, Jasmine," Plasmius hissed out, shaking his head. He ignored Danny and wouldn't acknowledge him. "You wouldn't shoot me, not when I have your brother," he continued, noticing the look of confidence start to diminish from her face. With her lack of training with the weapon, there was a guarantee that she would miss altogether.

"Shoot him!" Danny yelled, still trying to find a way to escape his kidnapping situation.

"It would be in your best interests to let me leave peacefully," Plasmius convinced smoothly, and Jazz looked up at him with a glare on her face. She didn't want to admit that he was right – but she couldn't deal with the guilt of hurting her little brother. Lowering her weapon, and letting out a sigh, she glanced behind the older half ghost. Her eyes widened when she noticed the teen clad in purple being tossed at the two of them.

"Incoming!" The Ninja yelled, making the older halfa shoot a gaze behind him to see what all the ruckus was about. Danny's eyes widened as well when he lifted his head to see the body of the Ninja coming at him. All the young halfa could do was watch and cringe when he made contact with him and Vlad.

Vlad, being caught off guard, dropped the teen in his possession as he turned intangible to avoid any damage. Danny hit the ground and made a loud groan in pain. Unable to feel his limbs, he looked over at the purple clad Ninja. "Thanks for the save," he muttered out, his fingers twitching a small amount when he tested out his hand.

Slowly, yet surely he was gaining feeling back in his body.

"That was a save?" The Ninja asked in a low whisper. Naturally, however, Danny had heard it and held in a chuckle at the unintentional rescue. "I mean…" Ninja trailed with his eyes shining brightly, "You're welcome!"

"Hey!" American Dragon called out to catch their attentions. He had managed to knock out the last remaining Huntsclan members on the ground. "I just took out the rest of – watch out!" He yelled, raising his talons to where the murderous looking vampire ghost was floating.

Danny turned just in time to see Plasmius charging up a powerful ecto-blast, one in each hand. The young halfa's eyes widened again, and he tested his arm. He could lift it a small amount – enough to form a ghost shield.

If he could stall Vlad for just a few more minutes, he could form a blast – maybe even a ray to shoot at him depending on how much energy he got back.

"I'll cut through the blast!" Ninja yelled, quickly getting to his knees, but flinched when he moved his foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He chanted, immediately taking the weight off of it. It never even occurred to the Ninja that he might have landed on his ankle the wrong way. He placed the blade of his sword against the ground and used it as if it were a walking stick. Still, he persisted into protecting Danny, no matter what state he was in.

"Stop," Danny muttered out, hating to see the teenager in pain. "Get behind me," Danny ordered, placing his hands on the concrete ground of the building's roof. A strong gust of wind blew through the area, and shakily the young halfa stood to his feet. Even when every bone and muscle in his body was yelling at him to stop – he wouldn't.

This was _his_ town.

Raising his hand up, he looked Plasmius straight in the eyes. The older halfa let out a dark chuckle, "You're not strong enough to fight, Daniel," he spat out, looking over at the rest of the teenagers in observation. "None of you can even hope to match me as you are right now."

"That doesn't mean that we won't try," Danny hissed out, straightening his stance as his eyes illuminated a venomous green color in his rage and anger. Raising his hand, Vlad narrowed his pupil-less red eyes at the challenge being presented.

Without warning, Plasmius released his strong ecto-blasts at the two teenagers. On instinct, the Ninja twirled his sword in the air and rushed to stand in front of Danny. The sword was blocking the steady blast of pink coming from the older halfa. Danny winced and closed one eye at seeing that Vlad had fired, but upon seeing his newly acquired friend standing to protect him – it sent a surge of hope through him.

He _could_ stop Vlad.

Danny looked back at the red teenage dragon before dragging his feet closer to where the Ninja was. Letting out a small grunt when he raised his hand, he narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to look up to where Plasmius was. He only saw a steady ray of pink being cut in the middle where the Ninja's sword was.

Letting out an ecto-ray to return the attack, the Ninja's eyes widened when he saw the familiar color of green. Immediately his thought correlated to Phantom's green attacks. Looking over at the Danny, he noticed that his eyes had turned a venomous green color and his knees were trembling from the use of his powers when he was already so weak.

Not that the Ninja was any better off – his arms were starting to tremble from the intensity of the attack.

"Can't let you guys have _all_ the fun!" American Dragon teased, supporting the two teenager's from the back as he took in a deep breath and let out a stream of fire from his mouth. With the green ecto-blast and the fire mixing together, it created a spiral of green and red.

The conjoined efforts of the teenagers were bringing Plasmius' attack back to him. The older halfa's right eye twitched in annoyance before he turned intangible as his attack, as well as the teenager's attack flew harmlessly passed him. Turning tangible, he floated closer to the edge of the building where the teens were.

"This _isn't_ how I predicted this day to go…" Vlad growled out, glaring at Danny before taking a good look at the other two teens. The door to the roof slammed open and Jazz appeared with the Fenton Bazooka heating up.

"Eat this!" She yelled out in a battle cry when she pulled the trigger of the weapon. Vlad narrowed his eyes at the blast, knowing that there wouldn't be any time to turn intangible this time around.

"Butter rolls!" Plasmius cursed as the blast crashed into him and carried him several streets over.

Jazz quickly lowered the weapon, her hands shaking as she looked over to where the teens were. "Danny!" She yelled, running over to her brother who was on his knees. He was taking deep breaths from using so much ghost energy when he really shouldn't have. With what Vlad told him, he wouldn't even be able to make a single ghost-ray in the next few days if he didn't take a break.

"Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing her brother's shoulders carefully, "Can you walk?"

Danny let out a groan, the sweat rolling down his face wasn't helping how tired he felt. "Uh, fine, and I don't really know…" He whispered out in a pained breath. He placed one foot on the ground and his sister helped him up to his feet.

"That was _so_ bruce!" Ninja yelled, getting to his feet with excitement. However, when he landed on his right foot, his force contorted into pain before going back to normal.

"Doesn't that…?" Danny asked, pointing to his right ankle. Ninja glanced down and found that his ankle was swelling through his suit, but did a small shrug. He had super healing – it would be back to normal in about a half hour.

American Dragon placed his claws on his waist, "You're Phantom, aren't you?" He asked, and Danny glanced over to the dragon with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't as if he could deny the accusation, not when the two teenager's had seen him use an ecto-blast. He didn't even have any of his parent's weapons on him – he couldn't use that as an excuse, either.

Danny let out a small sigh, "Yeah, I am…" He stated, standing on his own. His sister gave him a concerned look before looking over at the dragon. "You're a part of this, aren't you?" He asked, giving a look at the dragon and then over at the Ninja who stood tensely across from him. "Both of you?"

"I wish my grandfather were here to explain it to you…" American Dragon trailed painfully, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Grandfather?" Jazz asked, connecting the dots almost immediately. "Jake Long…From the convention?" Jazz clarified, sternly looking at the dragon, making him a little uncomfortable with the examination.

American Dragon stood tenser, "Uh…" He trailed, knowing that he was put on the spot with his secret identity getting out. " _No_?" He asked, knowing that he couldn't lie worth a damn when he got put on the spot.

Danny let out a small chuckle, "Smooth," he said, walking over to the Ninja with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know who you are, but we've met before."

"Wait, hold it up, here," Ninja stated, looking over at the dragon and pointing with his index finger. " _You're_ Jake?"

"You've met _human_ me?" Dragon asked, confused before he looked down at the ground in thought. His eyes looked back at Ninja with a wide grin. "Randy Cunningham…Why didn't I see that sooner?"

Ninja frowned, "You totally wanted to take off my mask that one time!" He yelled, " _And_ you bumped my head on the table!"

Danny raised an eyebrow over to Jake but didn't mention anything. Jake, as if catching his glance crossed his arms in defense. "I didn't know it was him at the time!" He argued, "Otherwise I would have said _sorry_ …" He muttered, "Or maybe hit his head _harder_ …"

"Alright!" Jazz yelled, gaining the teenager's attention, "Can we all talk about this somewhere else?" She asked, looking over to where Vlad had been blasted towards. "He could come back any time, and we're all weak right now."

Danny nodded in agreement, along with the two other teens.

* * *

Vlad appeared behind Huntsman with a steady glare. Feeling the gaze on him, Huntsman turned around to greet the newcomer to his lair. "Plasmius," he introduced, "You are not happy with the services of my henchmen?"

"They were supposed to keep the other two distracted."

"I am aware of what they were supposed to do," Huntsman stated, but was interrupted with a rattling from one of the cages above the two of them. "You held up your end of the bargain, and I held up mine," he carried on, looking up to see his newly acquired prize. "If my henchmen were not to your liking – you should know that they are not to _mine_ either."

Vlad let out a long sigh, "Instead of one teen hero – I have _three_."

Huntsman looked back down, "Ah, unfortunately I cannot relate to that," he mused out in sarcasm. "I have given you all of my resources – but if you like you may take my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Vlad asked, momentarily interested, "I will require more than just one moderately intelligent man at my disposal."

"Woman," Huntsman corrected as he ignored the insult towards him and his men, the shaking above the two of them got more aggressive. "Would someone tranquilize that dragon already?" He asked in a tired voice, waving his hand behind him to his left over henchmen.

Vlad was silent before he received a call from his cell phone, "Viceroy…" He announced, making Huntsman perk up at the connection to the mystical Sorcerer. He too, had wanted something that only the Sorcerer could give him. Once they were done helping out Plasmius with his little scheme – they would move onto his.

"My progress was delayed, unfortunately, your Ninja interrupted…" Plasmius growled out, unpleased with the turn of events. "Ah, I wouldn't think an army of machines would stop my little badger…" He continued, but then let out a smirk.

"But it would stop my target," Huntsman spoke up from his silence. "The American Dragon wouldn't know where to hit."

Plasmius nodded, "But the Ninja _would_ – we need to separate those teen heroes before we can make our next move."

"I know of a way – the Dragon shows great compassion towards my apprentice…" Huntsman trailed before letting out a small chuckle. "Phantom and Ninja have never met her – and when they fight and she gets injured…"

"They will separate," Plasmius said with a dangerous smirk on his face, "Viceroy we will take you up on that offer. This will be over by the end of the week – and soon enough we'll take care of the Ninja and the American Dragon as well."

There was silence through the room.

"Daniel?" Plasmius asked at Viceroy's question before bursting out into a hysterical laughter, "He won't be a problem. In fact, he'll be on our side when it comes to that point. He'll be forced to."

The rattling from the cages stopped as the dragon inside finally lost consciousness.

"What will you do with the Chinese Dragon?" Plasmius asked, ending his phone call with Viceroy.

"To be determined, my friend," Huntsman stated as he turned around to look out into the city of Amity Park from Vlad's mansion. "Even I don't know what to do with such a glorious gift bestowed upon me."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another update. You guys can cool your jets now, okay? Yeesh.**

 **If this isn't sending out a story alert to you all, I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix that and it's completely the website's fault.**

 **If you see any spelling or grammar errors - I didn't edit this after I wrote it because I'm a lazy, lazy human.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, my dudes.**

 **Among ghosts**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Danny?" Randy asked when he noticed the teenager standing against the building and catching his breath. It had been a night where whatever Vlad had done to him started to act up. He knew he needed to take it easy and restore his ghostly energy – but with an army of ghosts running around causing chaos, he was feeling a little restless.

Even with the two new teenage heroes – he was having a difficult time sitting back and relaxing. Not when something catastrophic could happen in _his_ town. He was supposed to look after the people of Amity Park, but he was finding it hard to look after people when he couldn't even hover three feet off the ground without losing all of his energy.

"Still winded," Danny replied with a small shrug. He opened his mouth to say some words of encouragement to the purple haired teen but his ghost sense interrupted any optimism that he could have possibly procured.

"I'm going to make _everyone_ my friend!" Kempler yelled, appearing out of a pink ghostly vortex that appeared out of nowhere.

Danny wasn't a fool – despite what his grades insinuate otherwise. He knew Plasmius was involved in this ghostly attack on his city. The older halfa probably wanted him so weak that he could just swoop in and do those experiments on him that he promised.

Which of course, Danny had absolutely no intention of Vlad actually doing to him. It would have to be over the rest of his dead body before Vlad even tried to do weird ghost stuff to him.

" _Again_?" Randy whined, bringing out his dirtied, and bruised scarf from the numerous hours of onslaught that the ghosts provided. "I _just_ sent that guy into the thermos!" He complained, and Danny stood up straight at that. The purple haired teen glanced at him wearily. Randy new just how anxious Danny as at wanting to join the fight. "I got this, man. Just sit back and relax. The Ninja's got this covered!"

"But…" Danny began, but didn't get to say the rest of his argument when the Ninja suddenly replaced Randy and swung his scarf around a nearby lamppost. The black and red ninja swung off after the pajama clad ghost, and the young halfa let out a loud frustrated sigh.

Once again, he was alone and completely bored.

Not to mention he had the never ending urge to punch some ghosts into next week.

"This is stupid. I can still fight in my human form," Danny muttered out, standing against the building once again. He looked up to the night sky and let out a long huff and shook his head. He wasn't useless without his powers, but everyone around him was treating as though he would fall apart at any second if he got into a fight. As long as he didn't use his powers – then he was perfectly capable of fighting just like Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

He grabbed the ecto-blaster from the holster attached to his pants.

His ghost sense happened once again, and he quickly darted his eyes around the city street he was on for any ghosts that might have appeared. He would take on the next ghost as a human – and he would win and show his friends that he was _perfectly_ _fine_ with dealing with ghosts on his own.

"Daniel," Plasmius addressed when he came through his own pink ghostly vortex. He crossed his arms and let out a fanged smirk. "Once again I see you've ignored my advice to lay down."

With Danny's luck, of course that ghost would be Plasmius.

"Why would I listen to a froot loop like you?" Danny asked, raising his gun up to fire at the older halfa. Plasmius rose an eyebrow at this action before he let out a condescending chuckle. The teen narrowed his eyes at this and placed both hands on the gun to sturdy the weapon and began to walk out to the street. He would have a better shot if he could properly lock onto the ghost with the scope.

Plasmius watched him with amusement in his menacing red eyes. "You've subjected yourself to fighting as a human…" He lectured, shaking his head. He began to walk over to the teen, and Danny wasted no time in fighting his intended target. Pressing the trigger down a few times, he tried to aim at Plasmius' chest. The gun whirred to life, and the green ecto-plasm sprung out of the weapon.

Each shot that he fired, Vlad would teleport directly to the side of where he used to be.

Danny's heart began to pick up, and he started to take a few steps backward. Still, he wouldn't stop firing at the older halfa. Plasmius teleported directly in front of him – with his chest pressed against the barrel of the ecto-blaster. Danny tried to press down the trigger once again, but Vlad swatted the weapon out of the teen's hands.

"You couldn't fight against me when you have your full powers – what makes you think you could fight against me when you don't?" He asked rhetorically, the pompousness radiating off of him in waves. Danny glared up at the older halfa, but didn't know what to say. Vlad was right, but the teenager would never admit that out loud.

"Becoming too dependent on your powers, little badger...is what caused your downfall," Plasmius spoke, and Danny clenched his hands in anger. He didn't like it when his enemy knew him better than he did. Or worse - talk down to him.

"You didn't win yet, Vlad…" Danny remarked, yet his words sounded empty and hopeless even to his own ears. The teen knew that Vlad had won and that there would be no stopping what was going to happen to him. Whatever it was – his near future promised experiments by Vlad's hands. No matter how much effort Danny put into his fighting...he didn't compare to Vlad's power.

Plasmius rose an eyebrow at those cliche words. "Didn't I? You make it too easy to win, Daniel. Out in the war field when you would have been much safer at your house? Powerless and defenseless – and no, that little squirt gun of ecto-energy cannot be coined as a weapon."

Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "What are you going to do now?"

"I should think it should be obvious – I'm going to take you and this time no one is going to come to your aid…" Plasmius trailed ominously that if Danny hadn't known Vlad, he would think that the man was only gloating. No, the man was talking about something more than just his impending doom.

"What did you do with them?" Danny caught on, taking a step backward. He was getting ready to burst into a sprint to try and pin point his new friends and his old ones. Vlad had concocted a plan that involved them and the teen wouldn't let the older halfa harm them. "I won't let you hurt them."

Plasmius let out a small chuckle, " _Me_?" He asked incredulously. "I'm not hurting them – those teenagers are fighting amongst themselves, it would seem."

Danny frowned and quickly turned around to run – but as soon as he took one step, the older halfa grabbed onto the back of the teen's shirt. The teen let out a startled gasp and was prevented from breaking out into a sprint like he had initially planned. "Okay, you're going to _seriously_ stretch out every single shirt I have if you keep _doing_ that!" He complained, yet he was frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't help out his comrades.

Flinging his hands behind him to try and get the older halfa to let go, Plasmius turned the both of them intangible and began flying to where his mansion was in Amity Park. Danny began to fumble with the shirt and successfully pried it off of him.

He began to fall down back into the city, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to access his ghost powers in time before he plummeted into the ground. He spotted a flag pole that was attached to a building horizontally. Despite how cliché it was to try and attempt something that was in his Saturday morning cartoons when he was a kid, he was a little desperate at not ending the rest of his life at the moment.

Reaching out a hand, he grabbed onto the pole, and it bent under his weight and the velocity at which he was falling. "Please work, please work!" He chanted in a high pitched voice, and the pole bended once again before righting itself back to its original position. The young halfa let out a relieved sigh, "I _can't_ believe that worked!"

Plasmius floated down to his eye level and observed him with amusement.

Danny realized that he was there and glared over at him. "Would you just leave me alone already?!" He screeched, placing his hand out towards the older halfa. He was getting ready to fire an ecto-blast out of his palm when a wave of nausea suddenly came over him. With only trying to conjure up that small amount of ecto-energy – he was left with his vision spinning, and his grip on the flag pole slipping.

When he was falling from his disorientation, the older halfa caught him effortlessly in his arms. Danny came to his senses relatively quickly and immediately tried to fling himself away from Vlad. Falling onto the street below would be a far better outcome then letting Vlad continue with his evil plot.

Plasmius sent a shot of electricity through the young halfa, and Danny let out a pained hiss before he was paralyzed. His limbs twitched, and he tried to use up the rest of his energy to get away from him once again. The young halfa began to sit up, but Plasmius narrowed his eyes at the teen's attempt at freedom and sent a high voltage of electricity coursing through Danny's body.

Once again, the teen let out a pained hiss as his vision started to fill with black dots. He fell limp in the older halfa's arms and tried to cling to his consciousness.

Don't pass out.

Don't…

Yet, despite his best attempts to try and stay awake, the inevitable darkness took over.

* * *

Ninja followed the ghost's trail only to come to a wide, open area of street. Cautiously, he landed on his feet and recollected his scarf around his neck. Looking around the area, he found that he had lost track of the ghost and was left alone.

"If only I could track them like Phantom can…" Ninja remarked, scratching his masked head. He let out a shrug after a few seconds and was about to make it back over to Danny when a large crash came from the street ahead of him. "What is…?" Ninja asked, taking a few steps towards where the street had a hill.

Just when he was about to look over the hill, American Dragon was flung towards him. Ninja's eyes went wide, and deciding to dodge than catch the dragon, opted to move out of the way. Jake may have been a small human – but his dragon form weighed at least two tons. American Dragon let out a wail of helplessness, and accidentally released some of his fire.

"Wait!" Ninja yelled, placing his hands up to block the fire as it obscured his vision. When the fire cleared, all he could see was the red big mass of the dragon colliding with his face. Both of the teenagers let out pained groans when they both hit the ground. Ninja tried to pry the dragon off his body but found that it was useless until the dragon wanted to get up.

"Get off!" Ninja screeched, and American Dragon rolled off of him per his request.

"You will die today, Dragon!" Rose's voice yelled and when the teenager's looked over at the newcomer, they found that she had climbed up the hill. Her incredibly sharp lance was aimed at the two of them, and Ninja rose an eyebrow and looked over at Jake.

American Dragon caught him looking and placed his hands up and did a small shrug.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Ninja asked, but quickly diverted his attention over to the huntress who had chosen that moment to spring on the Ninja. He quickly summoned his ninja sword and blocked her lance expertly. However, the moment to catch his breath ended as quickly as it came because she spun her lance around and aimed another attack for the Ninja's jugular.

Dodging on the ground and then quickly raising his sword to block her attack once again, he let out a small tired chuckle. "You're pretty good with that thing!" He commented, but she wasn't in the mood to do much more talking. Deciding on gaining the advantage, he quickly took out a few smoke bombs and threw them down on the ground harshly.

Huntress coughed loudly, placing the back of her hand up to her eyes to try and see clearer.

Ninja saw an opening, and he quickly rushed her from behind. Raising his sword, he was about to deliver the final blow when American Dragon suddenly appeared to protect Huntress right as he swung his sword. Jake let out a pained grunt and fell to the ground, his talon covering the deep slash that the Ninja had made with his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Ninja asked, confused at what Jake had done, but also worried that he had hurt his new friend. "You don't just _jump_ in front of one of my ninja attacks!"

"You can't hurt her!" Jake argued, "She's kind of my girlfriend."

Ninja stared at the dragon for a good moments before he was completely outraged. "What! _Your_ _girlfriend_? Your girlfriend wants to kill _you_ and _me_!"

American Dragon quickly blocked Huntress' lance attack by holding up his talons in front of him. It made an awful noise, and Ninja could only stare at the fight happening in front of him. The smoke screen had finally cleared form the battle field, but how was he supposed to fight an enemy he wasn't supposed to hurt? This just got more complicated – these kinds of things don't happen in his city. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a glimmer of light and his eyes went wide for the second time that night. "Look out!" Randy warned, already knowing exactly what was coming.

A group of robots appeared from over the hill and targeted on the American Dragon as their enemy. Randy couldn't spawn any sort of shield in time to help his friend, and instead Jake was hit in the back by a group of them charging him. The dragon was launched into a nearby building, and Randy cringed at the massive crater he had caused alongside the building.

He was going to feel that in the morning.

"You will both fall by my hand!" Huntress threatened, sprinting over to the Ninja at an alarming speed. Shaking his head, he cleared away all thoughts and focused only on not hurting the girl in front of him. He blocked her lance once again with his sword, and then quickly dodged to the left and began running away.

He had robots and the Huntress to worry about.

Three ecto-blasts knocked back the three robots that were on the Ninja's tail. When Randy glanced towards where the blasts had come from, he found the three familiar forms of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Holding in a giant grin, he quickly turned around just in time to block the Huntress' attack once again. Her blue eyes stared into his, and he forced his blade against her lance.

It made an ear screeching noise, and he quickly knocked the lance out of her hands with a small increase of strength. It flung out of her hands and landed on the ground a good few feet away. "What are you going to do _now_?" Ninja taunted, a smirk appearing underneath his mask.

Huntress didn't utter a single word and instead reached into her bag that was attached to her hip. Silently, she pulled out two kunai, one in each hand as she was making a fighting pose to flaunt that she still had more weapons.

Randy nodded a few times in disbelief. Just when he thought that he was gaining the upper hand, she had to go and pull out cool ninja weapons that he didn't have. "Alright, then," he stated dryly before angling his sword to block one strike of her kunai, but then had to quickly angle it a different way to block her other strike from her other hand. She then jumped in the air and round housed kicked him in the face, and he went flying across the battle field.

"Focus on the robots!" Randy yelled at the three teens that were Danny's friends and family. The robots were easy and had weak points, he was sure that they'd be able to handle them. "I'll focus on the Huntress!" He added, and when he saw her charging over at him again, he stealthily pulled out three smoke bombs before throwing them on the ground. It provided the cover that he needed to get a better grasp on the situation at hand. Not to mention a quick breather to recollect his thoughts.

"Dragon, now could really be a good time to recover and help!" Ninja yelled, and he narrowly missed the few swipes of kunai that would have hit his arm had he not moved. He back stepped away from the girl and looked over to the American Dragon, who was cracking his neck.

"Back in the game!" Jake called out, cracking his talons together and hovering in the air. "I'll handle my villains if you handle yours!" He urged, making Randy look over to Tucker getting jumped by a few robot monkeys. The Amity Park team weren't handling his adversaries like he would have hoped. He should have expected that ghost rays would only be effective only against ghosts.

Ninja nodded and ran across the battle field where American Dragon was running towards him. Randy held up his hand, and Jake high-fived him when they ran past each other. "I'll tag you in, man. Make sure to win!"

"Of course!" Jake boasted with a grin before looking over at the Huntress. The smoke had once again faded from the area, and she glared at the dragon in front of her. "Please go down easy, Rose…" He whispered before flying at his top speed over to her.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter only has Danny because I feel like if I make you guys wait any longer for an update, you might somehow cause a riot.**

 **Next chapter will be longer (maybe)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Danny woke up with a grumble of pain. Being shocked so many times in the past week started to affect his joints. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that he was laying on the sofa – a sofa that he hadn't recognized. He quickly sat up and placed his feet on the ground. In one strong motion he tried to stand, but his right foot was still numb from the numerous doses of electricity.

Almost falling, he quickly gained his balance before crashing face first onto the ground. Frantically he searched for a window to look out of – anything that would have given him a sense of where he was. Not finding a window in the room, the young halfa ran out as best he could in a desperate search for one.

Skidding out of the room, he took a left and hoped it would lead to a front door of sorts. He got halfway down the hallway when a huntsclan member suddenly appeared out of the doorway ahead on the right. Screeching to a halt, he then looked behind him. Confirming his suspicions of an ambush, he found another member behind him, waiting for him to initiate an attack.

Glaring his eyes, he looked back to the front.

Then, he chose to turn intangible and ran through the wall to his right.

Once he was on the other side of the wall, he let out an out of breath huff. He took a step before he hunched over and placed his hands on his knees to regain his energy. Sweat was pouring down his face from using his ghostly energy. Taking a few seconds, he stood up straight after a few seconds or waiting. The teen knew that it was still from the dragon tranquilizer from a few days ago – he just never imagined it would last this long.

Dragging his feet behind him, he placed a hand out and grabbed the wall in front of him. He leaned against it with one arm and caught his breath for another few seconds. A loud bang alerted him to one of the doors further down the hall being slammed open.

Four huntsclan members came running down the hall towards the halfa.

"Oh, come on!" Danny complained, running away from the enemies. The teen glanced from the left wall to the right. Searching for any doors he could use, because he was not going to even attempt to use his ghost powers again. It consumed too much energy that he simply did not have at the moment.

He found a large red wooden door and decided to try the handle to see if it was locked. Surprising himself, he turned the unlocked handle and went through it. Once on the other side of the door, he darted his eyes around the frame trying to find a lock.

Without finding one, he slammed the large door shut and grudgingly took a fist full of ecto-energy and burned the door shut. With more sweat pouring down his face, he slowly backed up and tripped clumsily over his own two feet. Hitting the wooden floor, he heard the numerous bangs and yells coming from the other side of the sealed door.

At least he knew that he was away from the immediate danger.

"Daniel, how nice of you to drop in," Vlad's voice came from behind him.

Maybe he spoke too soon about the immediate danger…

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Danny muttered out in disbelief, turning his head to confirm that he wasn't just crazy and imagined his arch enemy's voice. Much to his disappointment and sanity, he found the older halfa with his hands patiently behind his back.

There was a fire pit behind him, and they appeared to be in a library inside of the house. Bookcases aligned the walls. Two large reading chairs were in the middle of the room, but didn't block the fireplace. Danny let out a long sigh and slowly stood up and turned towards the man.

"Have a seat," Vlad insisted, making the young halfa scrunch up his eyebrows in detestment. The teen remained anchored in the same exact spot, not moving a single centimeter towards either of the chairs. "We can do this the _easy_ way, or the _hard_ way, little badger."

"You should know that I'd _never_ listen to you," Danny argued back. Before he could blink, a shadow Plasmius clone was gripping his throat, lifting him up from the ground a foot or so. The teen immediately placed his hands on the clone's arms, letting out a small choking sound of discontempt.

The clone walked closer to the designated chairs, bringing Danny unwillingly over to them. The teen glared at the older halfa, unable to even make a sound without it turning into a gargled incoherent mess. Vlad shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sat down in the other chair, not bothered at all by what was happening in front of him.

"The hard way it is," the older halfa muttered out in amusement, watching the scene with cold, unmoving eyes.

Danny landed in the chair harshly, his hands quickly going to his throat to comfort it from the physical abuse. He coughed a bit, taking in as much air that he could. "What…do you want…?" Danny struggled to mutter, lifting his head up to once again glare at the man.

After all, if it wasn't for Vlad then he wouldn't be going through any of this in the first place.

"Power. I've always desired power, but you already know this about me," Vlad commented, leaning back in his seat to stare at the teen. The man placed his hands together in a thinking manner, but Danny thought that he looked as if he were a villainous mastermind. Of course, the teen wasn't too far off, he was his villainous mastermind.

He wondered if Jake and Randy had better luck with their villains.

Maybe theirs were actually _easy_ to take down.

"You're teaming up with other villains, aren't you?" Danny asked, making the older halfa tilt his head slightly at what the teen was insinuating. "You've made me weak. I can't stop you from moving on with whatever diabolical plot you've got brewing with your new friends."

"You're right. You're _pathetically_ _useless_ to fight _against_ me," Vlad restated, not sugar coating any of his words. Danny gripped the arm rests of his seat angrily, his eyes lighting up a venomous neon green with each intentional jab against him. "Power is hard to come by, but I won't just let it slip through my fingers _again_ and _again_ , Daniel," Vlad continued.

Danny started to feel increasingly uncomfortable, and the seconds seemed to drag on. Vlad wasn't just talking about ' _power_ ' anymore, he was talking about him. Slowly, he started to inch away from the chair, but two shadow clones appeared beside the teen, as if sensing that he was trying to sneak away, and pushed him back into the chair. The young halfa let out a small nervous yelp of surprise at being detained so suddenly.

Vlad stood up with a chuckle. "After _all_ this time… _All_ my knowledge, _all_ my experience…I could have taught it to _you_ , Daniel!" He insanely monologued, making the teen try and sink deeper into his seat to disappear from the mad man. Oh, he really wished Randy and Jake had an easier villain to deal with. He didn't even _want_ to deal with Vlad, and he was _his_ villain.

"Yet, you refuse me at every step of the way. _Your_ power could have been _my_ power…" He stated, walking over to the teen before stopping directly in front of him. Danny nervously looked up at the older halfa and tried his best to keep an even face.

The teen was terrified and tried his best to not show it to the older halfa. Out of the blue, and mostly on instinct, the teen lifted a hand and fired an ecto-blast at the man. As if swatting an annoying bug from him, the man summoned a small pink shield to deflect the attack without a second thought.

The attack hit the wall that was supporting a bookcase, but it didn't do any damage aside from black ash on the wall.

Multiple clones instantly appeared around Danny's chair and held him in place securely.

"No!" Danny yelled, a clone forcing him to look at Vlad. "Let me go!"

"Perhaps your power can _still_ be my power…" Vlad trailed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stone. Danny had never seen that stone before, but had heard it from Jake and Randy. How Vlad had used it on Randy to attack Jake and that Jake's mind had been completely warped at the hands of the older halfa.

The stone had a small crack in it, a green light coming from the crack. Danny gulped loudly, and tried to get out of the seat. He was still too exhausted to make any effort in his escape. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the stone slowly being lowered towards him.

Although it was just a stone, it had ' _evil_ ' practically radiating from it in waves. The green eerie light started to react with his ghostly energy, causing it to shine brighter. The teen looked away from it, not wanting to be drawn into the light's malice for a second longer.

"Vlad, stop!" Danny pleaded, closing his eyes.

He didn't _want_ this.

He didn't want Vlad to _win_.

Then, the hands holding him in place disappeared, and Danny opened his eyes hesitantly. The teen looked around and found that Vlad was still standing in front of him. His hands were free, the stone having disappeared.

"Where is it?" Danny asked, looking around the room. He couldn't feel the stone's energy anymore and wondered where it had vanished to. The teen's mind was still intact, and he hadn't felt any different than he had a few seconds ago.

"Inside of you," Vlad informed with a smirk.

A shiver ran through the young halfa's spine. He quickly made his hand intangible and plunged it into his body. He felt around for any foreign material that shouldn't have been there, but couldn't find it. His eyes widened after a few seconds, and he pulled his empty hand back out.

"I-I can't find it…" Danny muttered out in shock. He darted his eyes up at Vlad, glaring at the man for doing this to him. "Get it out!"

"Stand up, my boy," Vlad ordered, taking a step away from the chair to give the teenager room to stand. The teen narrowed his eyes at the older halfa. He opened his mouth to argue that he wouldn't listen to him until he got the stone out of his body.

Without Danny realizing it until it had happened, he was standing in front of the chair. The action had felt too normal and natural. The teen let out a startled gasp and backed away from the chair, almost tripping on it in the process. His heart was pounding out of control from what had just happened, making Vlad let out a mocking chuckle.

"It worked far better on you than on that normal human…" Vlad stated with another shrug.

Vlad was being too nonchalant about the entire situation – as if Danny were just a test subject for this experiment he was doing. The teen didn't like that at all, he felt unnerved by Vlad's attitude.

"No!" Danny yelled, taking a step towards the man in a mixture of fear and anger. "Get the stone out, Vlad!" He pleaded, making Vlad look over at him with a look of pity. "This isn't supposed to…I'm the hero, I can't…" He muttered out in shock.

Vlad stared for a few seconds before smirking. "Come here, son," he ordered. Danny's heart began to sink when his legs started to obey Vlad, even though his mind did not. The teen stopped directly in front of the man, as instructed to do.

"I'm afraid to inform you that you're officially on my side."

Danny wouldn't reply to that, instead he looked down at the ground for a few seconds. His current situation was hard to take in. "This isn't happening…" he whispered, his voice cracking at the thought of joining Vlad. The older halfa let out a chuckle at his disbelief.

"It is. Finally you're on the side that you were meant to be on!"

The teenager couldn't contain the overwhelming surge of emotions: his fear, anger, confusion, and sadness. In one well aimed punch, he tried to knock that cocky smirk off of Vlad's face. Except his attack hadn't landed. Instead, his fist started to shake, but was halted in the air.

"Now, now, Daniel. You wouldn't hit your father, would you?"

"I _would_ if I _could_!" Danny argued, trying to still hit the man who had done this to him. "And you _aren't_ my father!"

Vlad started to walk away, his hands behind his back. "Why don't you relax until I've told you otherwise?" He suggested, but Danny felt the stone comply with his demand. In seconds, the teen fell to the floor in exhaustion. The young halfa was doing all that he could to fight against the man that he wore himself completely out.

The door being forced open from his ecto-seal from earlier was all that Danny had as confirmation that Vlad had left.

Danny stared at the ground with a glare.

"You haven't won _yet_ , you froot loop!"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
